Until The Time We Meet again
by gali-o
Summary: The Hallowen party is over but it just the new begining for both Kaoru and Omi. Kaoru's big brother come and try to bizzare their love. Omi's not giving up, even tough he knows Kaoru already engaged to a girl.-complete-
1. author's note

Hello everyone

Hello everyone!! This is my 2nd fanfic and it's still about gakuen heaven. This is sequel of 'Phantom of the Opera Wannabe'. So I recommended you to read the prequel before continuing with this one even tough I write resume from the prequel. To be honest, I want it T-rated but its M-rated already. Well I hope after I edit for almost whole story, everybody gonna like it.

My life goes on like always, nothing significant changes, so I'm sorry if I'm not uploading any chapter for a long time. I'm still having tested each 2 or 3 month and the story might get delayed somehow, so sorry if these kinds of thing appear. Just believe me that I wanna give the best to you all.

This fanfic dedicates to these person listed below,

-Unknown 289'san, hey, what if you try to write about these boys, girl? I'm sure that you will make it as a good story. I add some lemon about Hide and Niwa and of course Omi and Kaoru, just wait and see.

-Crazyeatheread'san, it has been tooooo loooong since the last time so I hope you're fine there, thanks a bunch for helping me with editing the former story.

-for Ichimaru Wolfie'chan, you can find Hide and Niwa pairing here. Just forgive me, pleaaaase……

**RESUME**

Kaoru and Omi were close to each other since they were kids. But Kaoru feels that his silver haired friend has change little by little since they enter the academy. Kaoru believes that the cause is due to other who always calls Omi as Knight and himself as the Queen.

Omi becomes polite to him, even tough there are just the two of them. As time goes by, Kaoru feels lonely. He missed the previous Omi. He told Omi that they were equal but Omi stay still. Kaoru thinks that Omi no longer his friend so he asks Omi not to shows his face again. After they separated, Kaoru becomes more depressing. Niwa takes this chance to come closer to the Queen and takes what he could take from the Queen.

Meanwhile, Omi afraid that once he put off his politeness then he would never let Kaoru go away. So he presses his feeling inside but Omi can't endure it any longer. Fortunately, there is Kazuki and Keita who lend their hand to help Omi confessing his feeling towards the Pinknette on Halloween party. They almost fail because once again, Niwa rushed the plan by kidnapping Kaoru. With his courage and all, Omi saves Kaoru and confessing his thought which makes the Pinknette slaps him before accept the feeling.

And this becomes another new story for them...


	2. name of the rose

"It's over…"

Disclaimer: peoples know that I only own the plot and Takamaru, the other chara.

Rated : M for adult scene later.

**Name of the rose**

"It's over…"

At least that's what I think when I finally confessing my love to my green eyed lover. Here he is, in my arm. He laid his head in my chest. We hug each other for an hour or more already and none of us like to break this intimate moment by keep silent. Kaoru's body feels warm. Only if we can stay still forever but it is impossible.

The wind blows strong in the roof and he only wear thin clothes. I begin to worry about him. From what I look, his condition has decrease since our last encounter.

"Kaoru…" I whisper near his ear while I caress his silky pink hair but he didn't seem to hear.

"Let's get up. We should go back now."

I'm not hear the noisy of music again so I think that the party's over now. I continuing by kiss his ear and went down to his neck. His body really hot and it set's me on. No, I think that we can't do 'that' now. What if janitor find us and the news spread through out the school, which would be shame? I mean, of course we can do that in another more private place, our room maybe…

"Kaoru…"

Once again I call his name out soft. But he just sighs and shrugs his body closer. Now my heart run wild and it feels like I'm burning inside. His breath sounds heavy and sexy. Oh, I think that I can't keep my mind straight.

"Ka… Ka…"

I try my best to keep calm even tough I'm cold sweating.

Should we do 'that' here? No, what if he thinks that I'm just a maniac? No!! Calm down, Omi… I know you can…

I murmured by my self. Not so long until I regain my clear mind, I find that Kaoru's body sweating too much. His breathe still as heavy as before. His body temperature seems a bit too high, more over, he begins to shivers. I place my palm in his forehead.

"Kaoru, you've got a fever!"

I yelling and panicking myself. I don't know what to do.

"Kaoru, can you stand up?" I ask softly but Kaoru seem didn't hear me.

"Kaoru…" once again I call the teenager and tapping his cheek.

This time the Pinknette open his eyes. I saw it, the most beautiful dark green I've ever seen. And it more sparkles when he tries to look straight at me. A curve of smile rises in his separated thin lips. Kaoru opens his mouth, begin to speak while the wind blown away his whispers.

"..ii.." that's just all I could hear with a slight of smile.

After saying unclear word, Kaoru lost his consciousness. His body begins to collapse and Omi catch him in the right time before the green eyed teen fall in the rough roof floor.

I felt my body freeze.

_Oh, boy.. Doctor!! Doctor!! No, I should lift him downstairs first or perhaps someone could help me. Oh, my hand phone..!!_

He reaches his pocket and finds it there but it's out of battery. He cursed his stupidity for not recharge it before the party begins. Then Omi searches for Kaoru's hand phone and this time he found it nowhere.

_There is no other choice_

Omi circled his left arm in Kaoru's shoulder, lift him in bridal style. When Omi lift him, he is a bit surprised. The silver haired teen knows how pale and thin Kaoru than the last time they met. But he never knew that Kaoru were this thin, this light.

Even so, the knight finds it's difficult to go downstairs with someone in your arm while the darkness reduces your visions. Tough it's difficult; Omi won't leave his lover alone, no reason to leave him behind, what if something terrible happen when Omi not there to help him?

That's why he won't give up for Kaoru that easy. Not now, when he finally get Kaoru's heart. Not now, when he finally gain Kaoru's trust. Not when he finally could come as close as he want.

After reach the ground, Omi still have to walk to Teacher's dorm or wherever he could reach with his last energy.

_Why the dorms seem further than usual? Hold on, Omi… You can surpass this!! Omi strengthen himself._

Omi's knees start starving when he reaches the dorm. He somehow feels happy when he saw the janitor. The janitor himself surprised when he saw Omi and the collapse boy. He runs toward Omi to help the two.

"What happen?" asks the guard.

"He is sick and collapse in the multifunction building."

"'kay, lemme handle him," said the janitor.

Right after his hand over Kaoru to the man, Omi's body falls to the cold floor. His exhaustness makes him unconscious too.

_At least… he is in the right hands…_

-00-

It was silent in the white corridor of the building. At least it was silent until Omi enters the VIP room.

"I said no! No! No! No! Big No!"

Due to his exhaustness, Kaoru hospitalized for 2 days already. It's not that Omi didn't exhaust too but Kaoru get his body weaken and several complications occur. His unstable mental states makes it worse, he need extra treatment than just a full day rest, unlike Omi.

"Doesn't it enough already?!" The scream seems frustrating.

That's why Matsuoka recommended hospitalizing the Treasury head for several days until he regain his wealth. Since then, Omi always spent his after school time visits him.

"No, Kaoru. Since I'm here, I take all the responsibilities upon you."

Of course this makes the Queen happy but… It's a fact that he wants Omi badly but… Kaoru doesn't think he need all the sweet things from Omi now, maybe later after his condition improve. Besides, the atmospheres between them change too sudden which makes Kaoru feels more inconvenient, awkward.

"But it doesn't mean that you should do all of it, Dear," Kaoru persist.

"So, tell me. Who is helping you while I'm not here with all of your toiletries?"

"The Nurse," Kaoru answer it half murmured.

"That's right, the nurse with their absolute white uniform and warm smile," Omi leans his face closer to the patient who sits on the bed.

"You let her cares you, so, why don't you let me do the same thing? I'm here to help you with everything," Omi says it like he is getting hurt by Kaoru's denial.

"That's… Because that their duty. They are professional…" Kaoru looks irritated and going to burst anytime soon.

"It's my duty too, to caring you well," Omi speaks in warm and deep tones.

"But you make it sounds like I'm sick and nearly dying. I just a bit tired and need a little rest. Believe me, I could do it all myself. I won't bother you anyway."

"You didn't bother me, you idiot!" Omi scatters the pink hair.

"But did you consider that you're act so annoying and really bothering me sometimes? Like now…" Kaoru stares through his scattered hair, straight locked Omi's eyes.

"More over… The nurses treat all of the patients like that, but you… That's The Differences!!" Kaoru raise his voice again before he turns his face to another direction, pissed off.

Kaoru not that mad right now, he just enjoy at how they have an equal position now. Kaoru thinks if Omi already back to someone he knows well. He relieves even tough they debate each other now. He hopes everything would go back to normal soon.

"Well then… It won't take long if you could cooperate since the first place," Omi turns Kaoru's face against his again.

It doesn't looks like everything would end that fast, this seems far from end as long as they persist with each argument. This time Kaoru won't lose that easily, he has his prestige to protect. In other side, Omi won't lose either for other reason.

"Now let me put off your clothes first then you can take a bath. Don't think too much, Kaoru. I won't harm you." said Omi with grin.

"Or… You want me to take my clothes off to? Like when we were kid, that sounds nice," teases Omi.

He enjoys the time almost like Kaoru did. It's like they back to the past, to the time when they often arguing about much thing to slightest detail which is unimportant consider their ages. But that's how they enjoy the free time by listening each other blunt from their heart; so that they find how other feel upon something, get to know each other better.

"No!" Kaoru suddenly yell out with tomato red face.

"Yes… " Omi get their face closer, smirking.

Secretly, he sits in front of the Pinknette and reaches out his hand, place it in Kaoru's back head. It's late for Kaoru to realize him was in disadvantage position can't do much when Omi leans them closer.

"No!!" Kaoru screams again before Omi lock every voice out from his pretty lover.

Omi blows him a deathly kiss, he lick the unseparated-yet-lip. Kaoru who won't lose in this fight thinks about another way to tease his new-boyfriend. Kaoru won't gives access for Omi while himself moves his hand to Omi's neck and touch it slightly. And it seems work; it sends electricity conduction through Omi's spinal cord which makes the teen moans. In a single second they already melt in hot atmosphere they create. Each other advance to higher intimate level.

Like Omi wants, he is able to unbutton Kaoru's clothes now, they were close enough. The queen already sits in his lap so he begins to unbutton from the lowest part. Kaoru tries to distract Omi's attention by continuing the ghostly touch and moans in seductive voice every time Omi try to unbutton him.

Once the kiss break, Omi saw the exposure abdomen. One time ago, Omi wonders that Kaoru has a fine white skin behind his clothes. This is not the first time he saw the stomach, he had saw it very often since they still kid. They share the same room anyway but that's all feel far different now.

_Maybe it's because I just saw it for whole time. No touching._

The door suddenly swings and a man with black hair appears behind it.

"Kaocc…," his word cuts as his freeze with hand still hangs on air.

At that time, it feels like the time had stopped somehow.

That guy never thinks that he might saw Kaoru kiss his childhood friend passionately. At least the black haired man want think that Kaoru do that just for fun. Even tough he should admit that they not look like did that just for fun. He is kind of shock, so do the pair we are talking about.

Kaoru never expect that that person will comes to see him right here. It's true that Kaoru never hospitalized after enters Bell Liberty Academy but he also surprised. Only if he had known that his older brother would come to visits him, he wouldn't dare to kiss Omi. And now...

"I think that I enter the wrong room. I'm sorry," said the black haired man. He almost closes the door when Kaoru calls him.

"No, Takamaru!!"

But unfortunately, he keeps slam the door which makes Kaoru moves from Omi's lap and about to pursue him meanwhile Omi catch his arm.

"What are you doing? You must not go anywhere now," said Omi patiently try to calm down the panic Pinknette.

"But Takamaru..." Kaoru's emerald eyes looks like a puppy's cute eyes.

"I'll bring him back," says Omi, moves from the bed.

"Promise me that you'll stay here."

Kaoru just gives him a nod and worried expression. He worries about lot of things now, especially how his older brother will react after seeing him and Omi. Even tough Takamaru always treats both of them well since they were kids but Takamaru could turn to demon just to protect him. Takamaru won't hesitate hit Omi or scolded him if something didn't went well with the younger Saionji. Kaoru afraid that Omi getting kill by raven haired man.

Meanwhile, Omi finds him in front of nurse desk. He stands still with faint face but Omi can easily see anger burn in his eyes. Omi walks closer when the man slaps the teen. Omi dodges the hand by move backward.

"What are you trying to do?!" Omi protest the sudden attack.

"I'm going to kill you..."

"You could do it later. Kaoru wants to meet you," said Omi in calm manner. He has nothing to hide anymore.

Takamaru keeps silent.

"You come to see him, right?" asks Omi, throw the bait which causing the man glares at him angrily.

"Haaa...," Takamaru just sighs before managed to walks back to the VIP room.

Takamaru turn the knob and open the door. There he saw his lovely pink haired little brother, sits in the bed and smiles to him.

"Takamaru, please come in."

The black haired man stares at Omi like he wanna say 'stay away' through his eyes. Kaoru can't help but smiles. He is glad that Takamaru didn't change at all, still overprotected as ever.

"Okay, I'll wait outside," Omi gives up.

Then Takamaru enters the room and close the door gently. He walks closer to the bed and hugs the Pinknette; buried Kaoru's head in his chest.

"I was surprised when I heard that you hospitalized. I'm glad see you were this healthy."

"I'm glad able to see you too. How long it has been since the last time we meet?" Kaoru hugs him back. Somehow he feels shy; they were adult already but no one of tem act like an adult at all. Hugging each other like this, like they went back to the past when they used to be kids.

"Who told you that they sent me here?"

"It doesn't matter who. Oh, my… Kaoru, what happen to you? Something like this never happen before. I nearly get a heart attack when I heard about you," the man sighs which makes the Pinknette chuckles.

"I haven't say anything to Father and Mother yet," he added and place his forehead against Kaoru.

Kaoru looks at him and study Takamaru's expression. The man looks as serious as always when it concern with their parents, there's no joke at all but the Pinknette knows that the man only wishes for the best for all of them.

"You better not," said the Pinknette after a pause.

"Then… Shall I stay here to protect you, Kaoru?" ask Takamaru, break their hug.

"Wh… Protect me from what?" Kaoru sees through the black of Takamaru's eyes.

Takamaru takes a deep sigh and turn his face to another direction. He looks irritated.

"That boy. He pushes you to do something, isn't he?" asks Takamaru.

Kaoru just smiles wryly.

"Don't tell me that you serious with him."

Kaoru didn't answer it quickly. He just gave him a sweet smile. No denial or agreement. Kaoru closed lips form a perfect curved shape which makes Takamaru pissed off.

"Then you're in a big problem, Kaoru."

"Yeah, I know. I didn't forget about it if you mentioned about the engagement."

Meanwhile, Omi who sits on the closets chair near the VIP room can't hides his curiosities since Takamaru never appear before. More over, after seeing him kissed his beloved little brother; Omi wonders what will Takamaru did to him, to both of him. Could it be that Takamaru will really kill him?

Krieek…

The door opened. Takamaru walks out of the room toward the silver haired boy which sits in the chair with cold glare. Omi fought him back. They keep their eyes to glare each other with intimidating looks. Then Takamaru smirks which make Omi freeze in fear. Without talking, he leaves the boy in fear. Mind filled with lot of bad thinking, Omi runs to his beloved Pinknette.

"Kaoru!"

"Omi...,"Kaoru's eyes widen in surprise. He didn't know what happen to the boy but it relieves him that his lover is safe.

"Did he say something?" ask Omi panicked. He embrace the Pinknette so tight like won't let him free.

"After what we done? Of course he did," Kaoru answer it half laughing.

"Oh… Well. But, he doesn't hurt you, does he?"

"Oh, come on, Omi… You know that he won't and what makes me still stand strong is the fact that you'll always by my side, right?"

"Right."

Omi feels happy, Kaoru's words flatters him. But still, he feels like there is something wrong about Takamaru. He said nothing to him, this is never happening before. Omi afraid that something's gonna happen and affect the bond between him and Kaoru.

The thought of that smirk Takamaru gave him makes he feels uneasy. His feeling told him that something goes wrong.

-00-

_This is should be the last day he stays there._

"Now Class, don't forget to studying about what we've done this far. I'll give you a test before we begin the lesson next week," said the teacher in front of the class. He gathers his literature book and prepares to leave just like the students since the school over now.

"See you next week," he said before leave.

The class no longer silent anymore, pupils talking, screaming, laughing, take all the joy of their free time. Those teenagers talk like there're no tomorrow to discuss it. Omi turn his head to the desk behind him. It is empty since Kaoru hospitalized and Omi really misses him. He remembers how hot the kiss and at how the interruption pissed him off.

_I wonder what he is doing right now._

His shoulder tapped by someone, so he turn back his face and see Shuunshuke there with brilliant eyes.

_Here comes another interruption. What else now?_

"Are we going to pick him now?" ask Shuunshuke with huge commercial smiles.

I can help you bring some stuff that hard to handle," He sure can gain lot of money by helping the Treasure mans.

"No. I mean, Kaoru said that we don't need to help him out. I'm sorry."

"Uhm…" The boy look a bit disappointed "Okay, let me know if you ever_ need _my help. See you then," the teen leaves, half run while waving his hand.

Omi really want to run to Kaoru hut there are things he should take care of first. He almost approaches his destination when he hears something from student council room. Omi doesn't sure for the first time so he leans to the door.

"…no, you don't… Here?"

"…fun… You'll like… afraid…"

"Shut up or… isn't it?"

Omi shakes his head, he knows that his senior get up to something else. Omi wishes that it doesn't concern with the Pinknette again this time. Omi remembers how close his Pinknette with those boys and it hurts him inside. He won't let those pervert and sly snake get close to Kaoru anymore.

Omi walks toward treasury room and close the door behind him without knowing any further about what was going on the next room. Omi doesn't know that Niwa far pervert than he has imagines and Hide far more than ordinary sly snake.

-00-

**Name of the rose**

**Rose comes from Rosaceae family which has been famous for her beauty flower crown. Rose is one of the flowers that have sweet scent which different from places to another. In a mountain in my homeland, she has scent that really similar to honey. I tried to eat the petal but it doesn't taste like honey at all. Even tough the crown not as big as the other species I've seen in wedding party, she has lot of petals than other species. I called her as mountain rose.**

**I think that most of you know that in valentine day, red rose given as symbol of our love to someone. As a reply, if that person gives us white rose it means that he/she accept our love. Then, when you accept yellow rose, well, maybe he/she not hate you but he/she already has someone he/she love.**

**I've read romantic tales where a girl waits for her lover which fights in the battlefield to protect their homeland. Their army success on defending the village from intruders but he suffer great scar from the battle. With his last breath, he plucks a white rose and asks his friend to give it to the girl. The army back to the village but none celebrate their winning because the village loss most of people too. The saved knight then gives the rose to the girl. He tells her how brave his lover was, that the already died knight want the girl to find other happiness and live a long life. The girl just stares to the rose which now colored red from his lover's blood.**

**I don't know the rest of the story but it really touches me. I wonder if I were the girl, it's really hard to accept the death of someone we love deeply. I also wonder if I were the knight, it would be hard for me because I can't guard the girl again. I can't protect the girl again from any danger that might come. Aa, but I think the best thing is if we could live a good life, no matter how short it is.**

I hope you enjoy this story; if there are things that bothers you, please let me know. And also, please leave your comment. Your comment is my inspiration so, please leave words… Thankie muchie for reading. See you at next chapter waving hands

10


	3. pink opium

Pink Opium

Disclaimer: peoples know that I only own the plot and Takamaru, the other chara.

**Pink Opium**

In the Treasury Room

It has been an hour and Omi hasn't finished any of the work. His mind filled with Kaoru's figure. If only that damn Takamaru didn't interrupt them, he would have eaten Kaoru last night. Remembering how badly their relation before the Halloween and the way they were now… Not once Omi thinking about kissing the Pinknette earlier. Oh, well… Maybe he did but he never thinks that Kaoru would feel the same.

BRAK!!

Omi startles by the voice behind the wall that separated the treasury and student council room. He wonders what happen there; this isn't the first bang he heard this after school, he just ignores it. Omi begins to typing and complete the task while he hears a scream.

"AAAAAa….!!"

It was loud enough to distract his concentration. Peoples there never had been this noisy before. Omi endures his feeling almost an hour and peoples next door seem not going to end the scream so soon.

"I can't!!"

"Shut up!" yells the other voice, more dominative.

Now the disturbing voices become more intense. Omi look at the watch in his waist, it's still 4 which feels like forever to him.

"AAAAargh!!" the scream fills the air, this time it comes from two people who scream in unity.

"Aaaargh!! I can't stand it anymore!!" jerks Omi angry, kick the table's leg.

He shut down the computer and barrage to the next room.

"Tck!!"

Unfortunately, it was locked from inside. Omi can't open it how many times he tries.

He begins knock the door harshly, "Hey, you two!! Stop it or…"

Before Omi completes his sentence, there's a soft click from the other side. Doesn't long until the door opened; there Omi saw Niwa which breathe heavily, sweat in his face and naked chest.

He smiles weakly at the junior who look at him irritated. Niwa stands half rests his body at the edge of the door, almost completely lost all of his power to stand straight.

"Oh… It's just Omi, Kaoru's favorite doggy woggy," he teases the junior.

"What are you doing here? Screaming like crazy, what time do you think it is?" Omi scolds and protest him, unusually with high tone.

"I think that you already go to hospital and fucking him," Niwa winks at him lazily.

"You…" Omi about to angry but Niwa ignore his presence.

"Hey, Hide, what time is it?" He cuts their conversation. Niwa turns his head inside the room.

"Aa… let see…It's already 5," said a voice from the chamber.

"It is 5…," answers Niwa, turns back his face against Omi. He looks straight at his eyes, half smirking for his another win.

"You…"

Only that single word that comes out from Omi's mouth. He is fascinated on how Niwa act so calm; more over his body and head overwhelm with the heat from nowhere. The way Niwa talk at him makes Omi melting.

"Now, are you going to join us so you could scream like crazy too?" Niwa stares at him, stares deeply at his junior.

Omi curious about what are they up in the room, what can make the two evil deeds in the school screaming? He tries to peek through Niwa's shoulder but he can't find a clue, since Niwa is taller than him. Niwa which understand what's on Omi's mind, opens the door and moves aside to give the junior a chance to see 'what's going on there' a while ago.

At first, sunbeam makes everything in the room hard to see, Omi just able sees someone on president's desk. The dark haired man lays lazily in the president's desk, a man with dark hair. Slowly, he able to see a shape of smoke floats low above him; he doesn't bother to cover his naked body.

Surprised by what he has seen, Omi steps back unconsciously. Cold sweat trails down in his back neck; he suddenly lost ability to speak.

_So, it was Niwa and Hide… they having sex here…_

He could feel that his heart beat increase as clear as he hears the heart beat right in his ears. He can feel than his pants getting tight for reason him aware of. Now when he looks at him, there are evidences of their love making on Niwa's nice built body. It's out of question why he feels the member react.

"It won't take long…" says Niwa with seductive voice, "Besides, we can fix your watch inside."

When Omi saw him, it's like Omi has been hypnotized by the brunette. He not even feels that Niwa already grasps his hand. He let Niwa guide him, pull him closer right after the junior enters the room. Niwa closes and locks the door with a soft clicks that heard by nobody.

There, Hide smiles at their new guest. He blown smoke at Omi who stare at his naked body, he enjoys the attention Omi gave him. He could tell from Omi's face that this is gonna be his first experience.

"Niwa, you are evil," he smirks at his partner who only smile sheepishly.

While Omi still awe with how they make it through, the third grade boys make their own way on sticking them together. From behind, Niwa unbutton and pull of the coat first not forget to give lingering lick on Omi's neck. From front, Hide loosens the tie with one hand and the other hand guides Omi's hand to stay at his exposure hip.

At first Omi hesitate to touch Hide, but the older man smirks at him like saying –you treasury dog wanna pretending to be innocent, don't you? Hmph, that's sounds stupid-

Omi snapped back to reality; never once he dreamed about this insanity, being pressed between two men who supposed to be his and Kaoru's rival. Their legs tangled over and now he could feel Hide's crotch brushes against him-he clearly see the said member, big and reddish-. Omi about to step back but Niwa doesn't let him go.

Niwa pull Omi back to his former position before pull their body closer so suddenly that both of them in front of him moan.

Omi doesn't know why he trapped there; lack of air, heart throbbing, light headed, and member grows hard on tight pant. He feels relief when the pant somehow slipped away by the-who-knows-hand. Omi doesn't feel like open his eyes so he keeps it shut; just moans when new sensation comes to find him.

The touch of fingers that hovers in his body, like playing some music tool and want to make the ultimate harmony which escape sounds from mouth. Soon the lips join the bare naughty hand.

Marking wherever is supposed to be sensitive spots to make heavenly voices. Licking, in order to have the voices soften. Sucking, to add another echo; long but steady and clear from the depth of lungs. Kissing as the sign to take a brief break before enters the more sophisticated sonata.

"You like it, don't you?" asks the deep stoic voice.

Omi peeks from half opens eyes, he hardly opens it. He barely has any energy left just to thinking or nods. But still, he smiles bitterly before drift to sleep after the high impact activity.

Meanwhile the other third grade student kisses his partner once again before add his own comment, "He desperately need to fuck Kaoru."

"I wonder if they find out that you took their virginity."

"Hm, that's rather interesting point of view."

-xXx-

In the evening at hospital

When Omi enters the VIP room, he saw packaged bags near the bed. He didn't see his beloved friend here. The toilette's lamp were on, so Omi thinks that Kaoru still had things to do before their way back home to dormitory.

"No… ha… ha… ha… That's itchy…"

Omi didn't sure but the voice comes from bathroom.

"…" this time the voice doesn't sound clear and barely audible.

"No! Takamaru!! That's my…AAkh!!"

Kaoru suddenly scream and Omi got there instantly. He almost reaches the door knob when it opens from inside the room. There, he saw Kaoru.

"Omi, you come…," said the Pinknette with blushes face.

Kaoru tries to hide his lower body with the towel but his flawless skin looks smooth and perfect, more over the steam of hot water gives an effect which makes the Pinknette looks more inviting. Sparkles from the water in the body and his wet hair makes Omi bit his tongue not to droll.

"What are you looking at?" asks Takamaru strictly while his hand wrap bath robe to cover Kaoru's body.

Omi didn't realize it but, he was there, behind the Pinknette, still naked, with foggy glasses and sharp look. He didn't like how Omi look at his little brother. It works the same that Omi hates him for being the Pinknette's brother. There, they stare each other.

"What are you doing to him, you perv!" He almost lost control.

Even tough Takamaru is Kaoru's brother, they shouldn't bathing together consider their age. This is more like a sexual harassment from Omi's point of view.

"I just bathe him. What's wrong with that?"

"Stop it, both of you. Can't you stop arguing? Now, get outta here!"

Kaoru pushes away Takamaru from the bathroom and slam the door. They still stare at each other.

"I'll bring them down," said Omi.

It's better for him not to stay any longer with Takamaru, watch him change or anything. Omi realizes as long as that dark haired pervert still stick around the Pinknette, Omi won't have any chance to get close to Kaoru without disturbances.

He remembers how Takamaru treat him bad when it turns to the Pinknette. His over protectiveness is outrageous, since their childhood. Thanks god that he is still alive right now because Kaoru always stops him before Omi's soul left his body.

Not long after finish dressed up, Kaoru finds Takamaru, already dressed too.

"Where's Omi?" asks Kaoru worry.

"He takes the bags first. Did you need a chair wheel or…"

"No, thanks, I can walk alone. Besides, you should carry the rest of it, right?" Kaoru's finger points the big leather bag in the floor.

"Guess you were right."

That night, three of them drive back to the academy using Takamaru's car. He helps Kaoru on his way back to his room, carrying the bag and stay there tonight to take care of the Pinknette.

"Wait… Did I hear something wrong?" asks Omi in disbelieve.

"Yeah, I think that you won't be allowed to stay here not only tonight, but also the following night," Kaoru gives addition.

"Haven't I told you that I'm a substitute teacher while Matsuoka not here??"

"Not once," said Kaoru blatantly.

"Even so, you should stay in Teacher's dorm. Not here, even tough Kaoru's your brother. That's the rule," said Omi straight to the point.

"Hmph, it can't be helped. Then, Kaoru, don't forget to lock the door before you fall asleep," he stares at Omi, "Call me anytime and I'll arrive in no time."

Takamaru gives the Pinknette a soft kiss in his forehead before he left the room. Kaoru decides to stay in his single room. He won't bother the head of dorm anymore. He won't bother anyone else with his problems. Since the Knight didn't ask anything about this, Kaoru feels relieve. One thing that he is afraid of is if he can't control himself when it turns to Omi.

There's no chance he could reject the Knight in shining armor. Like now, when Omi looks straight in his eyes.

"Kaoru…"

Omi's soft voice rings in Kaoru's ears. He doesn't know why the voice he knows sounds softer then it used to be. Kaoru opens the travel bag to distract his attention away from the boy and busied himself.

"Omi, can you take these clothes back to the dresser?" asks the Pinknette, ignore him when he feels Omi's arm wrap him tight.

"Kaoru…"

Once again he whispers his lovers name in the Pinknette's ears. Kaoru swallows his thought away. Even tough he tried hard not too concern about Omi, he likes the way Omi treats him. But Kaoru keeps his mind clear by concentrating on his bag more than needed. He knows that they aren't ready for anything yet, even just a kiss.

"You smell nice…" Omi pulls Kaoru closer and lick his earlobe, "and taste good…"

Okay, Kaoru knows if they ready for kisses, soft or hard is fine. What makes Kaoru afraid most is that they can't stop the willing to go further. He afraid both of them can't hold back anything. That would be ungraceful if he should send back to hospital after having hot night. What will Takamaru said about this?

"Of course, I am," replies Kaoru full of confidence, hides his fast beating heart as he feels warm breath in his neck.

Suddenly he let a soft moan when Omi bite his ear with sensual manner. Omi's hand move by its own trailed up and down; slides on to Kaoru's shirt exploring the surface area. Kaoru bits his tongue to keep his sanity.

_Damn Omi… Since when does he turn like this? Oh, Gawd…_

Not getting what he want, Omi places his palm on Kaoru's waist and moves to the lower area in Pinknette's hip. Kaoru slaps the hand away and Omi stops for a while. He surprised by the way Kaoru slaps him, like his presence unwanted.

"Omi, please! I need more rest; we can do this later," Kaoru soften his voice, a bit guilty after slaps him.

Omi knows he should stop now. But something deep in his heart doesn't want it but come along with the plan. Because everything seem so wonderful for him, having the Pinknette as lover.

"What's up?" asks Omi, his tongue now plays in Kaoru's exposed neck.

His naughty hand unbutton Kaoru's shirt while the other has slides to inner area. Kaoru tries hard not to moan or gives any reaction to satisfy the fiend that take control of his lover. Even tough, he aware that his breathe becomes shorter and heavier.

"I'm not ready yet. What if we postponed this for more days? And I'll make up everything," Kaoru asks in teasing tone which sounds fair for Omi.

"Okay," said Omi.

But the Silver haired teen put off his lover's shirt and begins insulting Kaoru more intense by unzipped his pants. His words totally different with his acts and this make Kaoru panics.

"Omi, stop this!!" screams the Pinknette.

Surprised, Omi release his pink lover and open his blank eyes while the other teen panted in depression. Kaoru's face burns all in red and Omi could see his blurry emerald eyes and his shivering body. Omi looks deep in to the green eyes, the perfect brilliant green eyes which look very strong and delicate in the same time.

_Aa, I think I'm go too far…_

Omi doesn't want to scare Kaoru so he stops teasing the Pinknette. Now he completely sees that the Pinknette doesn't ready to play some games now. Even tough Kaoru's blushing face is rather interesting.

"SURPRISE!!"

The door suddenly opens and there is a crowd that silent after screaming. Both Omi and Kaoru surprised, so do Keita, Kazuki and others which wearing fancy hat. They surprised see Kaoru without cloth. They knew that Kaoru has white flawless skin and slender perfect body, more over people said that he is as sexy as girls. But saw it by him and hear it from others is different thing.

"I told you that this isn't the right time," whispers Kazuki to red haired teen.

"Ah… Uhm… Welcome back, Saionji'san! We glad that you already back and want to celebrate it…" said Keita with blushed face.

"Geese… Perhaps we should save the party for tomorrow."

"Oh… That sounds sweet, thank you but you don't need to celebrate it for me," said Kaoru with sweet smiles.

He takes the fallen fabric and wears it as nothing happen before. He also zipped back his pant while Omi tries to hide his current state of face. Yet, he feels angry but this not their fault about having party things. It just they appear in the most wrong time even tough Kaoru doesn't seem bother about that.

"No, we must! You pass the Halloween, right?!" Keita persist with his innocent looks.

"Not really… I've got lot of thing even after that," Kaoru looks straight to Omi, "And it thanks to you all."

Once again the boys see an angel smile appear on Kaoru's face which Omi doesn't want to share with others.

"Um… but…" murmurs Keita.

"Ah, we understand about it, Saionji'kun," said Kazuki completely aware of what Kaoru wants right now.

It is obvious that Kaoru want to spend more time with Omi. From the way he looks at the silver haired teen, Kazuki would be mean for stealing their precious private time.

"Guys, too bad that they can't join us, so let's start the party without them. Come on, Keita," said Kazuki.

"My deepest thank to you, Endo'kun," says the Pinknette with relief.

"See you at school!" he said before left the room.

Then the door slammed.

"What if we called it a day too?" asks Kaoru still smiling.

He is sweating a lot after their kiss but everything just makes him look perfect on Omi's eyes, even the awkward smile in his thin red lips.

_Yeah, no need to hurry. Since we were lover, I can do it the other time. And when the time has come, Kaoru's body would be strong enough to fight against me back._

"I see. Oh, and you better get some sleep now."

"I will…"

Omi walks toward the door when he turns his face and asks, "Are you sure you're fine?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay then, have a nice dream."

"Thanks."

After the door slammed once again, Kaoru falls in his knees. His forehead frowned in stress. He is rather relief that Omi didn't sense anything even tough Kaoru aware that he can't hide it any longer.

_I won't be happy if I keep everything alone. Besides this is not the time for me to be with him. I should keep the promise, I shouldn't be egoist, I should… What should I do? I can't stop this feeling either… What should I do if Omi find out someday?_

"Kazuma Oni'chan…Why don't you just let me die?"

-xXx-

**Opium is named after a god in Greek Mythology, Orpheus. Orpheus is a god of dream. This is refers to Opium which caused delusion for the user. Opium firstly used as a strong analgesic against pain. It gives mostly to patient who have a surgery. During world war it is widely spread among the soldier who lost part of their body. In the late time, before Opium listed as dangerous plant, people of Sumatra consume the leaves as normal as other vegetable. People serve it with other traditional food and it didn't cause any addicting effect, maybe the alkaloid not as much as at the fruit. And you can find its pretty flower bloom along the street there, sways free by blown wind. Of course its different now since this drug have been misused by lot of people.**

Aiyee… So much sorry for the late upload. Frankly I've been very busy this lately. I'm having exam while I begin to expand my business and I have to start my script and research. Even tough I don't think that anyone would mind since there's nobody who read this fic anyway.

I know that threesome between Niwa-Omi-Hide doesn't make any sense; if there are things that bothers you, please let me know. And also, please leave your comment. Your comment is my inspiration so, please leave words… Thankie muchie for reading. See you at next chapter waving hands


	4. abyssinian garden

thank you for waiting, Ree'chan thanks for support, I'll need it more for later.

Disclaimer: peoples know that I only own the plot and Takamaru, not the other character.

**Abyssinian Tea**

Tik Tik Tik

The sounds of second needle filled the silent in treasury room. The sounds it self don't have something to do with the silver haired teen but it success on help to raise the high pressure in the room. It is uncountable how many times Omi glares to someone who sits in Kaoru's chair with the Pinknette in this 'someone's' lap.

Somehow Kaoru enjoys it; Omi's jealous face looks interesting. And jealousy is also a sign that the boy loves him, people said. Even so, Kaoru notice that Takamaru goes too far as brother. In the end, he keeps smiling for himself.

"Ugh… Kaoru, Omi really look scary. Can you tell him to stop acting weird?" asks Takamaru with fond voice; bury his face in Kaoru's shoulder.

BRAK!!

Omi stands so suddenly makes the chair falls. Some of the tea spilled out from the full cup. Both Takamaru and Kaoru watch him, silently. Kaoru keeps his calm gesture, his dignity prevent him from laugh out loud at them for acting so childish.

"Looks who's talking?! Don't you think that the one who's acting weird is you?! I could report your pervert act to the Chairman so he could fire you!!" Omi points his finger to Takamaru's face which hides behind the Pinknette's curve hair.

Kaoru wipes the spilled tea on the table with tissues and clean it easily; still in perfect moves. Even tough he is a bit afraid that the next thing comes will lead to destroy of his Windsor ceramic collection. It's one of his favorite which he bought last year in an auction.

"I'm not a perv!" said Takamaru against 2nd grade student.

"Yes you are!! You pull Kaoru to sits in your lap and now playing with his hair… What so brotherly you are…" said Omi with sarcastic tone and awe face.

It's obvious that he hates Takamaru and Kaoru pretty sure this won't end soon. Moreover, it might continue until dinner.

"Are you trying to mocking us? Besides, Kaoru's still sick," Takamaru debates him.

"And now, you make excuse for yourself. That sounds so pathetic, Otaka'chan(1)…" Omi mock him more.

"You…" Takamaru gritted his teeth.

"He is supposed to be right, Takamaru. I'm strong enough to do everything normally," Kaoru begins to stand but Takamaru pull him back.

"No… At least I could meet you again after so many years and yet you want to leave me. Since when did my little Kao turn into such a mean guy?"

"Takamaru…" Kaoru looks guilty but Omi knows that it just Kaoru's act; his teary and blurry eyes are all fake.

"Stop it, you make me sick. You're not his little Kaoru anymore," then Omi turn his face to the older man.

"He is not child anymore and the mean guy we are talking about is my lover," said Omi with full of confidence.

Now Kaoru's face blushes in red. He never thinks before that Omi will say it straight to Takamaru. It is a fact that he is Omi's lover but he didn't used to be his lover yet which makes the sentence sounds awkward in his ears. He never knows that it could sound so embarrassing.

"Yeah, I see but it doesn't mean I'll give him to you," Takamaru shows his smirk. He also tightens his hold upon Kaoru which makes Omi hit the temper.

Knock Knock

Not long after the knock, the door opens. It was Shuunshuke with lot of bruises and red marks in his hands. Maybe he avoids a stray cat and ends up with hit the Persimmon tree before falls from his bicycle. It's a miracle that his body could function normally after lot of accidents.

"Oh, excuse me, Kaoru and Omi too. I have something to do with Saionji'sensei," said the red haired teen politely.

"I see. Please take a seat," said Takamaru with friendly smiles.

He doesn't look evil at all, in opposite, everybody attracted with his caring smile. Kaoru wonder that Takamaru could become a great doctor someday. He treats others tenderly, kind, but of course Omi is an exceptional. Kaoru can't understand why the two of them never get along well.

"Now now, Kaoru… Would you move aside?" asks the teacher then moved himself near the bookcase.

"Shuunshuke, why don't you go to infirmary and search the medicine by yourself?" asks Omi.

"I do, that's why I'm here. The notes at the front door said that infirmary has been moved here," says the boy innocently.

Both Kaoru and Omi look shocked at the black haired man with eye glass who give them his sweetest smile. Then Omi close his eyes, gritted his teeth and bring his fist up his face.

"TAKAMARU!!" Omi scream in frustation.

He suddenly hit the oldest man in the room until he flies, through the roof and continues to outer space.

-xXx-

After Takamaru get his way back to treasury room,

"Guess that I should remove the infirmary back to its former place. See you later, Kacchan…" Takamaru excuse himself to go somewhere else before Omi sent him away for the second time.

Now that Shuunshuke mention about it, Kaoru understand why there's a lot of new boxes in the bookcase. At first Kaoru think that it was Omi's new box or whatsoever he put while Kaoru still in the hospital. He never opened it tough.

Takamaru leaves them and brings his pocket bag. Kaoru turns his face to Omi which already types again with serious face, full of concentration on his work. He lets a shape of smile drawn in his lips when he approaches the man. He stands in front of the desk then bowing his spine to see the monitor clearly. His silky pink hairs fall in the keyboard so do above Omi's hands. Omi can smell sweet scent on the pinky hair near his own nose.

"You do it all alone, that must be tough," says Kaoru while his finger playing with Omi's back palm.

"This is easy if that freak didn't make any trouble here," Omi continues his work.

"I get it," said Kaoru with bright smile in his lips.

Then Omi sighs, a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry," said the Pinknette, he lower his face and lays his head upon Omi's palm.

"It's not your fault, tough…"

"But why you seem angry?"

There is a long pause when Omi stop types. He looks into his lover's eyes. The brilliant green sparkles more than ever. Omi can't resist against that clear eyes and Kaoru knows it for sure. Kaoru knows how to win Omi's heart. So he lift up his head and moves his lips.

"If you don't, then kiss me," Kaoru whispers a soft voice then close his eyes in calm manner.

Omi saw the invited lips which ready for the hot and deep ones. Omi sees through Kaoru's shoulder, the door closed so nobody would come in without knocking it first. Then he sees the window, it is closed and the curtain helps to prevent anybody from peeked. Omi's eyes back to the lips again, it is still look delicious and Omi remembers clearly how delicious it is…

Kaoru feels the wet tongue which lingers his lips teasingly before melting him in the passionate ones. Omi's hand reaches his neck and brings them closer, he stand so he could get smoother their kiss that separated by the table. Kaoru begins his invasion to his lover first and he like the lazy yet affection kiss before get approval to go for further exploration. Omi lets his Pinknette explores as much as he wants before starting the aggression.

Omi feels the sweet fragrance of the tea and its bitterness. He knew that Kaoru never added sugar to his tea, Kaoru always drinks it bitter like traditional people. Then Omi remember that Kaoru comes from quite traditional family. He found it strange that the Pinknette choose various of Western tea instead the traditional ones, the same thing works for the tea cup. But it doesn't matter because…

Kaoru's breath seems heavier since his lack of air. He is goes to break the kiss but Omi didn't let him to do as he wishes. Now Omi successful dominate the Pinknette which already moans and pants. Omi kisses him rough and ignore kaoru's need of breathing; he likes tortures Kaoru like this.

Kaoru tries to push away the silver haired teen but he not strong enough. In opposite, Omi's hand holds him tighter until…

"AAARGH!!"

"Aargh!!"

What was happen? Let me explain. The first scream comes from student council room which takes place next the treasury room. This scream makes Kaoru surprised and accidentally he bites Omi's lips. Omi, feel the sudden bite, jerk in pain. Explanation over.

"Oh, Omi… I'm sorry!" he pants in guilty.

"It's okay. Ouch!"

Omi's lower lip bleeds but he persist that he's fine. Kaoru fall his ass to the empty seat in front of the desk and let a chuckle out of his mouth in spite of his unsteady breath. He thinks that the kiss won't break forever.

"What's so funny?" Omi licks his lip and taste the ferrous blood in his mouth.

He saw the same thing in the film and all. This is really rare thing to happen even tough in those movie but Omi never think that it gonna be this surprised. He knows if skin layer in the lips is thinner than the other part so it can easily hurt.

"This is the results because you won't let go of me… ha… ha… This won't happen if you break the kiss," said the Pinknette. He takes the air as much as he can fill his empty lungs.

BRAK BRAK

"Aargh…!!," the yells heard again from the next room.

"I wonder what was happen there," Kaoru sees the wall that separate treasury and student council room.

"You better not know," said Omi which look angry somehow.

"Mm… Is that so?" asks Kaoru not so care. When his eyes concern to Omi which busy with his little scar, a little trace in his red lips, Kaoru realize something different with him.

"Omi, where's your watch?"

"Hm?" murmurs Omi still not get it.

"The watch you always wear."

"Oh… That…," suddenly Omi's face turn so pale like he just sees a ghost, "it's still… at…"

"At?" Kaoru repeat in curiosity, patiently.

"At watch service… I don't know why it suddenly stops yesterday before I go to hospital. Maybe the battery's low," this time Omi looks sad.

"Now!! Faster!!" the same voices come again fill the room. This time Kaoru's eyebrow frowned. He is irritated by the noisy voices.

"They should be warned," Kaoru rise when Omi prevents him.

"No! I mean…" Omi looks confuses with red face.

At least Omi takes a deep breath before continue, "This is your first day here. You'd better take lot of time to rest. I won't hear Takamaru's angry that you fall sick again."

Kaoru thinking and deep in tough before gives Omi a nod, "Okay, I won't you two get into another fight now."

Omi glades that he had stop the Pinknette. He can't imagine if Kaoru bursts to the room next to them. He doesn't sure that that simple reason could stop Kaoru but, he did it. Omi won't his lover saw the same scenery he had seen there yesterday.

_That's really sweet, Omi. If only you say it more often before. You should not hear people's opinion about you, and we won't have a stupid fight like that. That's so embarrassing that I remember it again. But you were cool back at the top of building that night that I helplessly fall to you even more._

Kaoru stares to the teen in front of him with affection which makes his face looks calmer then ever. His emerald eyes sparkles perfectly under the red shades of sun set. Omi almost think that Kaoru is the sexiest creature that God ever made with lips that redden after the kiss.

_Kaoru, if we could be always together like this even tough it's impossible as long as that stupid Takamaru stays here…_

There was long silence between them. The silence that filled of affection to each other had successfully built the mood better. The air are light and time like lasting forever, the intimacy that can't be built just in a day or nite, without exchange of word or glance.

"You know where to find me," Said the Pinknette, suddenly rise from his seat and land a soft kiss on Omi's lips before disappear behind the closed door.

Omi touch again the trace of pain that he felt in edge of the slight swollen lips.

_Well, you give me something good to remember, _Omi smiled to himself.

-xXx-

Knock Knock

Kaoru's busy copying Omi's notes that afternoon. He didn't think someone will knock his door because none do this after he move to the single room, moreover after hospitalized. In the previous room, someone only knock if there's an urgent thing. Half wishes that the one who knock is Omi, Kaoru walks closer.

"Who's that?" asks the Pinknette with lazy steps.

Right after turn the knob, Kaoru smiles for himself. He should be known this quickly, the one who brave enough to visits him after his return from hospital. More over, this person has big authorities now.

"I'm sorry I'm not Omi," said the black haired man in white coat.

"It doesn't matter compared to your bags," said the Pinknette, head slant aside to watch bags which piled up behind him.

"Guess what? From now on, you and I will share the same room again!!"

Takamaru jumps and hugs the Pinknette tightly. Kaoru can't stop laughs at the fact about how childish Takamaru is.

It feels like they went back to where they were still innocent kids. They play together, of course there are times when Takamaru left him to school but they spent the rest of the day together until the night falls. This habit changed as Kaoru growth into adorable pre-teen. He made friends on the school and played with them after school.

They sleep in the same room, same bed and it stops when Takamaru get Master title at Germany two years ago. He remembers how they close to each other, Takamaru often gave him good night kiss. He remembers that he won't sleep unless the elder getting sleeps too. Kaoru knows that Takamaru sleeps with him until his brother sure that he already sleep before continue to study again.

Kaoru often found him sleep in the table in the following morning, with book scatter beneath his arm. Since then, Kaoru try hard to studying and stay up until late night. He didn't really know; he just wants to lighten the burden on his brother's shoulder.

"That's enough, Bro. We're not kids anymore," Kaoru taps Takamaru's shoulder and release himself. He moves aside and let Takamaru enters the room.

"But I really really really really missing you… after those crazy three years, at least I could see you. It's too bad that my sweet Kaoru already have a boy friend."

After both of them enter the room, Kaoru closed it. He wonders what will Omi says if he knows about this. Maybe there will be another world war here. But he doesn't mind, it feels good to see someone you admire near you.

Kaoru chuckles again, "You make it sounds dramatic, Taka."

Kaoru pull the bags in a corner of the room where there's still a space for save it.

"Of course. I already knew that you have lot of potential to become adorable with your elegance," Takamaru comes closer and plays with Kaoru's silky hair which emitted fruity scent, "…and this silky hair. I'd think about make you mine after you grew a little…"

Takamaru says it with deep and serious tone which makes it heard sexier.

"Your joke isn't funny, Taka," said Kaoru strict with lifted eyebrow.

"I'm not joking and you know it," Takamaru smiles and succeed makes the Pinknette blushes due to shy. Takamaru can become really seductive sometimes. He helps Kaoru moves the bags.

"But I'm still pretending it as jokes. Bad things happen if you keep seduce me at home and we don't want it happen."

"You know that I'm not part of Saionji. I just adopted child. That's why Omi won't me getting closer to you. Ha ha…"

"It just make things worse, Dad could have you killed."

"But it's not fair, you allowed Omi loving you. Why not me?"

"At least I'm not losing you, I want both of you, he as my lover and you as my brother. Ow, man…just like what Omi said, you really become a perv. I hate pervert, you know."

"You're as greedy as always, Kacchan. Oh, it can't be helped then. And… I want to stay here, in the same room with you, just like before."

"Well… as long as you didn't disturb me then it's fine here," Kaoru back to copy the notes. It's gonna be better for not getting to close to his brother for now.

"You not move to his room?"

"Do you want me moving there?" asks Kaoru back, half teased the older man.

"No!! Of course not!! I wonder what will he done to you and I won't let it happens!!" screams Takamaru in fear.

There's a long pace after the frosts jokes. Kaoru put all of his attention to the book while there not so much Takamaru could do. So he rests his tired body in the single bed. He put off his glasses to the closest table. He stares to the white colored ceiling.

"Are you not afraid if I attack you at night?" asks the already bored man.

"You won't do that, I knew it," said Kaoru with his usual calm manner.

"Hmm… then… do you really love that brat?" Takamaru changes the topic.

"Who? Omi? Yes, I did. I don't realize it until a moment ago."

"What will Dad and Mom say about this? You know, you already have fiancé," he rolled his eyes to Kaoru's back.

"Well…They won't say a thing. Probably they'll hate me and make you as the heir," Kaoru says as it doesn't matter with him.

"It won't be easy, Kacchan. You know that we own their family your life. I'm glad that you're safe but you'll suffer more pain if you keep love the boy that much."

"I know it. But I can't help falling in love with him, not the girl. I believe that everything will turn out well."

After that, they stop talking; they don't like talking about it anymore. Kaoru notice that Taka will haunt him with another question soon, after the quiet. And he knows if Taka keep continue talk about the same topic over and over even tough Kaoru doesn't want it anymore, there's something terrible behind it.

"Would you leave him if I ask you?"

There's another long pause before Kaoru decides to turn the chair and facing raven haired man. Bitter smile ups in his pale tired face. But still, Kaoru looks beautiful.

"I'm afraid that I can't. Besides, he decided to not leave me anymore," said Kaoru helplessly.

Kaoru doesn't know what terrible thing behind it. But he already has a clue that it concern with himself and Omi. He still hardly thinks about the engagement. That he's engaged to a girl already. He doesn't feel like thinking about it now, not when his love just about to begin.

-xXx-

**(1) Particle 'O' before the current name and add 'chan at the last of the name is usually used to call girl which is close to the caller. It also impolite way to call a man and could consider as insult, more over if the man is older and has higher class in society.**

**Abyssinian Tea, I wonder if Abyssinian is a place that far away in the depth of Africa. I'm sure there's a species of cat named Abyssinian too, I know after visited cat's museum for couple of years ago. But the word Abyssinian it self sounds so cool.**

**Even tough I can't correct that much if there are spelling and grammatical error since I'm not using it as many as my first language, I wish it doesn't bother you to enjoy the story… And I'll try my best to upload the new chapter in three week or sooner. Thank you very much for reading…!! :D**


	5. fall of dandelion

Semar's Pocket

**Deciduous Dandelion**

In cafeteria, there's bunch of empty seats when Omi arrives for a supper that night. He enjoys the corn soup which still hot when someone greets him. Omi lifts his face up and saw Keita with his own dinner set.

"Good night, Shichijou'senpai," said the red haired boy.

It's the same red haired boy who helps him on getting Kaoru's heart. Keita and Kazuki not only help him to find a way to get close to Kaoru to confess the feeling, they also helped made the plan and everything to make it plan worked. They even stayed up late night and sneaked to multifunction building practiced the scenario they have prepared on kidnapping the Pinknette.

Too bad that Niwa interfered the plan and messed it up by kidnapped the Pinknette in front of him, but they were success at least. And Keita really looked cute in Bunny costumes while… oh, it's a hard time for both him and the Pinknette.

"May I sit here?"

Omi nods and smiles before continue eating.

"I heard from Kazuki that the new teacher which substitutes Matsuoka'sensei is Saionji's brother," said the junior with his usual smiles.

Omi stops eating suddenly. He is so deep in thought, did he made God angry so He sent everybody who talk in front of him about that raven haired brainless pervert. He own Keita so he keeps his mouth shut and hides his queasy face.

In the same time, outside the building, wind blows strong which creates strange voices when it hits the window.

"I want to know what kind of man he was so I came to the infirmary," Keita begins his dinner with a toast, "I find that he is interesting."

Outside there, wind blows stronger as Omi feels sick hearing Keita praise the Saionji. But it quite normal for person who doesn't know the inner side of Takamaru, unlike him who know well enough about the said man.

Not so far from the two, Niwa listen with pleasure, especially when he saw the irritate that drawn well in Omi's face. Niwa knows that the 1st grade junior which talked to him is quite dense to feel the changes in knight's expression.

"And so caring; he moves from teacher's dorm and stays here for student's need. Oh my, if all of the teachers were that kind…"

Now Omi feels that his stomach churning, and somehow feel sick for a reason. Omi can't imagine why Takamaru doesn't stop his odd habits. Compared to their childhood, the older man became more… And he wonders why Keita doesn't stop talking about that pervert.

"… Shichijou'senpai…" said the junior when Omi rise from his seat.

"Excuse me, Ito'kun," said the silver haired boy.

Keita looks at Omi's-not-empty-yet-plates. Then he lifts his face up, begin look at him, uncertain about Omi's condition.

"I'm full. Besides, there is something I have to do now. See you later, Ito'kun," he doesn't forget to give polite smiles at him.

Omi walks leaving the cafeteria towards Kaoru's room in the upstairs.

Niwa stalks the silver haired man, eager to find out what will happen next. Frankly, Niwa feels something really strange about this new Saionji. He wonders what made Omi irritated by that man's presence; his shout could be heard to student council room.

Niwa keeps guessing, maybe the new teacher makes him angry for some reason he hasn't know yet. He thinks that Omi supposed to be afraid if the new teacher find out about their relation, or scared if the teacher would tell their parents. But Omi doesn't seem like hiding his relation with the Pinknette to the man, so it must is something else.

At first Niwa thinks that Omi a bit afraid or sad but that face just express angry. He knows that Omi isn't someone who could get angry easily, he is rather patience this far. He is a polite man to Niwa shock that he heard the boy bad mouthing the older Saionji. This is quite out of his usual habits, he never talk dirt before in the dorm.

Well, he has poisonous mouth to dig dirt from the said boy anyway. All he has to do is talk with him, the dog of treasury.

"You look different," said a voice which make Omi turn his head like it or not.

"I wonder what makes you so angry. I think that it's a good thing that he moves to our dorm."

Omi tries hard to ignore his senior, "Forgive me, but I don't have any idea what you are talking about."

"Of course you know. You just don't want to talk it with me. Come on, Big brother's here if you need someone to talk about your problem," Niwa persist with his annoyance.

"Like I've said before, I don't have any idea what are you up to. Besides, you're the last person in the world that I'll come into to talk about my problem, Big Brother," Omi about take steps to move away when Niwa's hand grabs his arm.

Omi glares to his senior behind him but Niwa just sent back a chuckle. He enjoys teasing others like now, like he did with the Pinknette, and far before that with somebody else.

"Maybe you wanna know where he stays now," Niwa continues tortured him.

"I can find it myself," replies were dry and cold, it is obvious that Omi wants the senior to go as far as away from him.

"Oh, my… my… I don't know that you want to dominate the Pinky boy even from his family," Niwa places his right hand on his forehead, half sighs with sad expression.

But every single students in the dorm know that it just an act, except one person. That Niwa, the almost ex-president of student council is a bad actor, his sympathy for other's all fake. In fact, he loves seeing someone in despair; fall for their own pathetic incompetence self.

"Hph!" Omi murmurs and about to leaves him and his sick face again.

"Did I forget to say that you left your watch in student council room? Visit us if you have time, Babes," this sentence hit Omi's mind and soul.

Omi suddenly stops and turn back; face all pale and shock. This time Niwa walks closer, leans his face close enough with the younger teen in front of him, and whispers something which makes the junior runs like train.

Niwa smiles in pleasure when his spells work. He decided following him with slow pace and enjoying the victorious through humming.

-xXx-

In Kaoru's room

"Kaoru!!" Omi screams and burst to Kaoru's room but the one that had been seen there just Takamaru, still in white coat, which sits and reads a book, some cheap novel.

"Oh, it's only Omi. What do you want, hmm?" asks the man with stoic face which unmatched his playful humming.

"What do you mean by 'it's only Omi?'? Where's Kaoru?" asks Omi lost his patience.

It is amazing that he still have enough air to yell at the older man after the fast yet long track of run. Power of love is sure incredible.

"Who knows? He said that he want to study in other's place. Afraid of loses him, huh?" Takamaru can't hide his intimidating smiles.

"I heard that you stay here," said Omi when his breathe became more stable; ignore Taka's question.

"Correct. And guess what? I have permission from Kaoru and principal."

"Why you insist to stick around him? He's not a child anymore."

Takamaru sees trailed of words in the book but the topics not interested again for him. Even tough Takamaru finds it better to keep eyes there than saw Omi's face.

"At least, he is saver with me than with you because I'm his brother," he answers it plain and monotonous.

"Don't make me laugh. Which part of you could be called brother? You are not more than a maniac for me."

"Hmm… Maybe that's right but if that child considers me as his brother I think the problem solved. Are you afraid that Kaoru not concern about you anymore?"

Omi who lost his word become quiet. Far within his heart, he afraid that the Pinknette will leave him for reason that he doesn't know yet. He has feeling that Kaoru avoid him these days.

In other place, Niwa who plans to follow Omi watch a slight image of the Pinknette that walks with happy face. A trick popped up in his head. He wonders what he is doing in opposite direction. He takes ponsel from his pocket.

"Hidecchi. I want you to do something."

Kaoru feels his light feet when he walks towards Omi's room. He wonders that his knight in shining armor already there and greets him with his sweet smile like always. But if he not arrives yet, the Pinknette plan to wait till his lover back home.

Kaoru could ask Omi visits him to take his notes book but Kaoru tired watch them fight. He knows that Takamaru over acted this time but he doesn't have any will to reject Takamaru's shower of love. More than 3 years since the last time they've met.

In front of the room, Kaoru stops and knocks but there's no reply so he takes his spare key. A soft click and he enters the dark room. The Pinknette turn on the lamp and about to close the door when there's a hand that prevent him.

Kaoru opens again the door; half wishes that it was Omi, but the one that stands there are student council's president. Kaoru almost gasps in surprise.

"You look happy these days. Does it mean that his plan success in Halloween night?"

Here comes the dare devil, Kaoru thought. He knows how dangerous the man in front of him. He fell for him once and he isn't going to do the same mistakes anymore. Even tough deep in his heart Kaoru thank him for always made him accompanied from time to time while Omi's not around.

However, it seems saver for the Pinknette to keep some distance from the older since he has somebody to begin with.

"Thank to you it work. Now, please leave," Kaoru about to close the door but Niwa's power push him back and he success enters the room.

"Would you leave since this is _not_ your room," said Kaoru tries to press his anger.

There are wrinkle in his forehead but Niwa pretend didn't see it. Both of them keep their self calm while the pressure in the room getting higher and higher.

"Hm, as far as I know, this isn't yours either," Niwa says with smirks, "I wonder why you not getting bored playing with that dog for years."

His eyes glint in mischievous look.

"Never compare him with anything!!" screams Kaoru upset.

"He he he, alright alright. But, do you think that he wants stay with you if he knows who takes your virginity?" Niwa walks towards the door, half whispers with smirk.

"Damn you, Niwa!! Get outta here!!" Kaoru lost his patience now his face as red as strawberry.

"Ow wow wow. You better control your emotion, Queen. Anger isn't good for your health. See ya…," then he leave with winner smiles.

After Niwa's leave, Kaoru lost his energy to stand up on his knees. In his delicate face, anger, sadness and fear drawn well.

_Me and my selfishness; I was completely a fool, fall to his trap that easily. What if Omi find out someday? Probably he won't angry if the one who takes it was not Niwa. But Omi won't leave me just because this thing, right? Omi will understand my position. Besides, he won't know unless someone tell him, right? That Moron, why doesn't he leave here quickly?!_

-xXx-

In Kaoru's room

"Leave Kaoru," said the raven haired man before Omi leave the room.

"What the…" Omi spins to face the now-look-serious-man.

"You'd better leave him. Can't you feel his pain when he's around you?" now the man closed his looks like a cheap novel and adjusts the eye glasses.

"Are you kidding me? He loves me, why should he suffer around me?" he asked back at him.

Taka didn't say a thing to answer the questions. He already turns into his defensive posture. Omi become silent, he tries to understand person in front of him. Maybe this is just one of his tricky tricks. He tries to find out whether Takamaru says that for his own importance or for Pinknette's sake.

"It's obvious that our parents won't let you so on because Kaoru is Saionji's next heir. You already knew that. Before you go further, leave him."

Omi stares at him before leave.

Omi confuses because Takamaru doesn't look playing fool like before. But Omi not completely sure that leaves Kaoru is the best choice now, especially after they known each other feeling. In addition, it didn't easy to win Kaoru's heart. They had hurt each other back at that time and Omi doesn't want that happen again.

_Is it true that he suffer when he's near me? _Omi decides to back in his room to think about it further. He's surprised when he finds that the door opened. His worry fades away as he saw Kaoru there, sit in the edge of the empty bed. This is also chance to investigating the truth of Takamaru's words.

"What's up?" asks Omi as opening.

"Omi, thanks for the notes," Kaoru walks closer and give back the notes book.

The silver haired boy takes his lover hand instead of the book with eyes locked to each other. Omi who prefer to stand still makes the awkward between them.

"Is there something?" asks the Pinknette when Omi doesn't let go his hand off.

"Are you not going to back to this room?" asks Omi, takes the book from Kaoru. While his other free hand holds Kaoru's hand and kissed the back of the palm.

"Um… I think, no," Kaoru stares at the late-teenager in front of him. He can't hide his blushes face.

"Even if it means you should share the same room with Takamaru?"

Kaoru surprised a bit but then he laugh, "So, you already knew about it. Ehm… yeah, that's it. Maybe he'll cause troubles but…"

"Don't you want to stay with me?" Omi look straight at Kaoru.

Kaoru sees at the pair of eyes; he finds worry ness and other uncertain feelings behind that eyes. He moves aside to touch his lover in the cheek with his fingertips. His index finger moves across the lips in gentle brush before leans his head closer.

"Stupid, how long I've not attended class? I should study hard for the next exam. If I stay here, I can't concentrate…" Kaoru gives a light kiss in Omi's lips before leave the room.

Omi's forehead frowns.

_Suffer…Maybe he did hide something from me so I'm not worried about him, like what I've done before. But Kaoru's right. If we still stick together like before, we will not score any good mark this season._

Meanwhile, Kaoru walks with low head across the corridor. He passes peoples like they never been there, straight till the dead end.

_Good, I think that would be enough for now. But why he look a bit different, or is it just my imagination? Did Taka say something to him? No doubt about it, he wants me to break up anyway, for my sake._

There's only big window in the end of way which shows trees and dark ground behind the cold window. The wind blows in rather high speed, makes the trees dancing. It all makes his feeling become more complicated. Everything seems so false without anybody to put any blame onto. Everybody have their own reason.

"So here you are."

Kaoru doesn't turn his face. From mirror reflection he could see the one who is talking with him. It was Takamaru with his eyeglasses and pajama, he walks closer.

"Kaoru, there's something we need to talk about. This is about you and her… Kiyoko," Takamaru tries not makes the Pinknette surprised a lot.

"Kiyoko…," Kaoru repeats the name like it was something far away.

Kaoru not completely get what Takamaru's talked about. His mind filled with Omi.

"Dad and Mom already prepared your formal engagement with her on winter this year."

After saying that, Takamaru leaves the boy. He doesn't have any will to see Kaoru's reaction. One thing he hates most if…he saw the one he love in grieve but he can't do anything. His word can't change the fact that Kaoru should accept his fate. He doesn't have any right to gives his opinion to their parents.

Half of Kaoru's mind rejects to hear and admit it while the other self not so surprised, he know the time like this will come someday. His fiancé already decided far before he knows Omi.

Kaoru saw the dark scenery through the window. It's still dark out there and even darker inside his heart. Now he completely lost, he needs something to grip. Things come one after another like it never ends.

Taka keep quiet when Kaoru entered the room they share, and when Kaoru went out around midnight before he back one or two hours later. He knows that Kaoru barely sleep that night, he woke up in the morning with tired face.

"I can make a letter if you want to skip classes today," said Takamaru when they have breakfast in the cafeteria that morning.

"No need to do that. Besides, there's lot of thing I have to do this whole day," reply the Pinknette then leaves after smiles to the new substitute teacher.

Takamaru knows this is another bad news for Kaoru. His sweet Kaoru just begins to love the wrong person and it should be ends before their hot love story begins. Takamaru doesn't have much choice, Kaoru will know about this sooner or later. Takamaru hates wonder about Kaoru's hot love story with silver haired boy but he hates see Kaoru's sad face more than anything.

-xXx-

8


	6. poisonus hemlock

**Thx for Mizu-Tenshi that inspire me to rewrite almost the entire story even tough you didn't know me.**

**Disclaimer: I didn't own Gakuen Heaven, don't and will never own it.**

0Oo.o

At Treasury room.

Kaoru worries the boy so much. He doesn't want continue this situation any longer. They can share about anything before and it means that they can share anything now. He was so deep in thought that Kaoru didn't know Omi's concern about him.

Kaoru sits in his chair with both eyes focused on the paper in front of him. His head supported by his hand. It is clear that something has bothered the said boy. His silence makes Omi curious about his condition. Omi often peeks his lover from corner of his eyes and he notice that Kaoru hasn't move for almost an hour now.

Omi is about to open his mouth when Kaoru calls his name, "Omi."

"Yes?" asks Omi who look straight at him only to find that Kaoru still in his position.

Kaoru falls silent with mouth shut for minutes. His emerald eyes were deep and cold. Omi knew that Kaoru not used to be like this, only if he had a hard time, which mean he did now.

"Do you believe me?" he asks in low voice.

Now he turns to face the other boy. The air was heavy as Kaoru fell silent again with wondered eyes. His voice was quiet as if afraid that someone might drop an ear. Omi pretended to keep watching the monitor. He takes deep breathe before slowly facing the Pinknette and smiling.

"Why not?" answers Omi in the same tone but more tender and gentle.

The voice that Kaoru love most, the same voice that always shooting his soul, and now it did the same. However, that voice didn't erase his hesitant to share his thought.

"Takamaru said that I should leave you for your sake. He said that you aren't happy with me," Omi break the suddenly silent that fills the room.

Kaoru slightly lift his eyebrow and now look straight at him. He waits patiently about what he speaks next.

"If it was for your sake, I'm not hesitating to do anything even losing my soul…"

Omi rises from his place and walks toward him. He stops in front of the Pinknette's desk. There are table and papers that separate them away. But it doesn't matter because they look into another eyes, searching for the truth.

"Thank you…" he said while close his jade eyes slowly.

Kaoru's rose lip smiles weakly. He admits his defeat; no matter how hard he presses his feeling he can't chase away the feeling that fill his heart. It feels so warm but it also thick and dirty that disgust him. The feeling presses his chest over and over. He didn't know it before, didn't notice, didn't understand. But now, when Kaoru slowly opens his eyes, he finds the answer there, right in front of him.

The boy leans his body close to the Pinknette before he realize it. He can't hold the tempt when Kaoru closed his eyes. He was so beauty, like the greatest work of art. His gracefulness makes Omi want to claim the Pinknette for himself.

"Omi," before Kaoru says a thing, his lips locked.

Omi kisses him lovingly. Kaoru more relaxes now in Omi's touch in his face. They slowly move aside from the table to get better angle without break the kisses. Soon after that, Omi reach out his hand to hold Kaoru closer.

Kaoru loves the way his hand rub his hair gently while the other was around his back. The same arm which always supports him up till now. Kaoru want to treasure this moment since he doesn't know how much time left for them.

"Omi, I love you…I like you…," said the Pinknette who melts in his beloved hug.

Kaoru made up his mind too. He decided tell Omi about the engagement and he will asks the girl, Kiyoko, to choose other people. Kaoru doesn't mind if Kiyoko would hate him and put a grudge on their family or whatsoever. Kaoru doesn't care anymore. As long as Omi to stay with him, live they own life.

"I think that this is the first time you said that words to me," tease Omi with intimidates eyes which makes the Pinknette blushes.

Brak!! Brak!!

Both of the turn their face to the next room where the voice comes from. Kaoru ignores it, he placed palm in Omi's cheek.

"Come on!!" once again scream heard from student council room.

"Omi, I…" Kaoru tried hard to concentrate about his matter. He even smiles sweetly without realizing the wrinkles in his forehead. Omi smiles at how funny Kaoru's face is, instead the thought about their senior doing.

"NOo….!! Faster! Faster!"

"I… need to…" his face failed him.

There's no way Kaoru could say about engagement with such noisy disturbance from the next room whatever silly thing they did there. Omi of course want Kaoru to say whatever it was rather than let the Pinknette concern about their neighbor.

"Geeze, that boys… Can't they learn something useful?" Kaoru whispered through greeted teeth.

"They are really noisy these days…," Kaoru walks away from the silver haired boy.

"What are you doing?" asks Omi, hides his worriness if Kaoru will find out soon.

"It's obvious. I'm gonna stop them right now."

Omi surprised and hold Kaoru's hand.

"What? I heard lot of students complain about their act lately. It's our duty too, to keep everything under control. Besides, how can we finish the work if they won't stop the noisy…"

Kaoru walks toward the next room while Omi desperately begging for him not to do anything. Omi afraid that Kaoru would be angrier if he knows what happens there. Omi imagines about the last time he enters the room.

Kaoru knocks the door but they keep screaming like crazy. Lost his patience, Kaoru open it but failed. The door was locked from inside the room.

"This is suspicious…" said Kaoru with frown still drawn clearly in his forehead.

"Yes!! It did it!!" screams the voice in the same time when Kaoru put some tricks on the lock.

"Sorry dudes, but party should be o…" Kaoru stops his sentences.

Both boys from Treasury eyes widen in surprise with mouth slightly open. Kaoru can't believe on what he saw there, but it was something expected from those two. In front of the boys, there is a 29 inch TV that shows horse race.

"Yo, Kaoru!! What with the blank face?" ask the king with sly smirk.

Hide also sees a chance to tease them but he save it for later.

"Wanna join us?" once again Niwa asks them, his voice sounds strong and heavy consider how wild they scream not so long ago.

"Horse race?! A television?! No wonder that the work you've given to us is all…" Kaoru lost his word. Kaoru gives a sharp look to the president.

"Yeah, with my authority I could make impossible possible. Thanks for donators."

"This one comes from worker's dorm. There's a sign in it," said Hide confess their crime.

"Hide, I think it secret between us," the President pout, half whispered but loud enough for Kaoru to hear.

"Well, I don't think that Kaoru would process further if we could press the noisy, I suppose," said the vice, his eyes pinned to the race like it's not a serious problem.

"Let's see how long you could keep my mouth closed. Let's go, Omi."

"Aa…Omi, I almost forgot," said Hide which make them turn their face just to see his freak smile.

"The watch, _your_ watch, I put it in my desk."

Omi, silently, walks to get back his watch. When he finds it, the needle moves normally now. Kaoru didn't give any comment about it so they leave and close the door behind them.

"I didn't know that they could fix watch," says the Pinknette without any meaning behind.

Omi didn't reply, it's more than relieve that thing not as rough as he imagines.

They were on their way back to the Treasury when Kaoru suddenly turned his body and called him, "Omi…"

Omi watched him in question, it is like Kaoru had something he want to say. He saw the Pinknette opened and closed his mouth as trying to form word but those rosen lips failed him. In the end, he sighs and closed his eyes admitted for his temporarily defeat before opened it in more confident gesture.

"Let's find someplace more quiet and private," said Omi knowing that his lover had important issue to discuss.

XXX

There they were, sat on the bench in the garden somewhere near the academy instead of the noise Treasury room or at dormitory. However, the park was quiet, with three or four people in far side and some passerby in the pavement ten feet away. Hoping that the fresh air will lighten the thick silent between them, both's sight fell to random objects.

"What is it you want to say?" Omi began with tender voice.

His hand cupped Kaoru's hand lightly, assuring him that everything gonna be fine. The gentle care sooth Kaoru's stiffed feeling and he took deep breath as he began.

"It is about what had happen back at Halloween party," the Pinknette words barely heard between the soft blow of wind. Omi kept petting hands beneath his palm.

"I made a mistake…" his voice fallen to the ground.

Omi saw the boy next to him, Kaoru kept his eyes in distant. Omi couldn't stop but to pull him closer, half hugged his shoulder.

"I and him… We'd sleep together," with this Kaoru can sense Omi's grip stiffened upon his shoulder.

"The fate must loved to cheat on us," Omi replied.

Kaoru turns his head questioning the boy.

"They dragged me on their sex games, there are three of us. Just that once."

Kaoru's eyes widen in surprise. He never thought that they – Niwa and hide- were totally walking sex machine. His cheeks and ears felt warm at Omi's confession. He cuddling closed to hide his embarrassment.

"Does it mean you're not angry for what I've done with him?" Kaoru asked carefully.

"Of course I am!" Omi shouted but then he speaks in more soft voice, "But I can't change the past. If I were did it faster, you won't have suffer that much."

Omi's hands clinched in anger, "But then again… He took opportunity from me. And I hate my self for letting him played me when I'm sober. I'm disgusting, don't I?"

"I don't know… All I knew are I'm needing you, wanting you, more and more like I've never get enough of you," Kaoru smiles tenderly.

Omi stares as if he wants showering him with kisses but then again, they were in public spot. He was about to turn his face away when Kaoru steal a quick kiss on him. Before recovered from it, Kaoru stood and pulled his hands away.

"Let's take a walk and get some snack," he said with wide smiles. One finger points to stand that sold crepes.

XXX

The voice of tapped pen filled the double room. There is a man with blank face with homework in front of him. His hand taps the pen continuously. Red shines of sunset went through the closed window, gives warm sight to the whole room even tough it's not warm enough to distract his mind.

_Back to the garden this afternoon, he followed as Kaoru munching the crepes._

"_It feels wonderful…" said the Pinknette._

"_And why is that?" Omi asked without obvious interest._

"_I'd never thought that I'll fell for you. We were close friend, best friend, whatever people say it. And now, we are lover is still hardly to believe."_

"_You don't like it?" Omi half pouted at Kaoru's statement._

"_Of course I am!" he answered under his suppressed chuckle and surprised-fake face._

"_Then, I'll do something," Omi continue with their games._

"_Oh, what is it?" Kaoru asked teasingly._

"_I'll put a charm on you. So that you'll attach to me now and ever," Omi grin amusingly._

The man sighs when he stretches his tired body then saw the red sky. He walks across the room when his eyes catch his reflection in the mirror. He eyed himself. He saw his hair now turn to red due to red shine of the sun. He saw the scar in his lip as well.

"_That's silly," Kaoru can't hold his laughter any longer._

"_I knew it is…" replied Omi, smiles gently. He really loved it to see Kaoru laughing free._

_He doubted that his Kaoru were willingly open to everybody. His dignified graceful perfectness were everybody else supposed on him. And Omi was stand beside him long enough to see his restrained emotion as what peoples always want to see from him. His chuckles were somewhat dried and modest; and not to mention meaning behind it that somehow ironic._

_Omi was more than grateful given chances to see this side of Kaoru he never shown to anybody else despite his consciousness or not._

"_Hey, Omi…" those jade eyes glancing at him with plea._

"_Yes?"_

"_Tell me…" his-Kaoru's- face soften against him._

The scar, it almost healed. It doesn't give any tingling feeling anymore. Omi sighs again when he realize that the scar will completely healed someday. Omi afraid that the trace of his Pinknette will disappear, moreover if Kaoru himself will leave him or that he was the one who should leave the Pinknette.

"_That everything will turn just fine…"_

_Half crying if Omi may say. Somehow sounds sad, tired and desperate; search for something to depend on._

"…_That we'll as happy as we were…"_

_Now Omi could see glint of tear blurred the jade eyes. The bitterhoney smiles plastered on his pale pink lips. Tenderly, he pulled Kaoru closer. His palm cupped his jawline while he slowly put soft kiss on the corner of nearly closed eyes._

"_I assure you that everything will be fine…," Omi whispers as he felt salt invading his mouth._

_Then the kiss made his way to his temple, "…and that we have thousand fun things waiting us out there."_

"_Don't loose your grip on me…" said Kaoru with his tremble voice, filled with blend of emotions; fear, submissive, despair, will, determintion, and so much love. _

"_I will…" Omi answer it as he felt Kaoru's hold on his wrist getting tighter._

Deep in his heart, Omi has the feeling that they will walk separate ways soon. Before that could happen, Omi wants something that could remind him about the Pinknette, everything's fine as long as it's not too obvious for other people than them. He feels he won't forget about his lover if there's sign that always remind him every time he saw it.

XXX

**I have feeling that this fic will ends up happily and shorter than it supposed to be. And, the next chapter are rather different with the previous. Just letting you know, I had it almost done but it seemed the plot getting wider than I could handle. So I had it edited, cutting here and there but it didn't satisfy me. I stucked in the story and it made me want to stop this story forever. Months later, which is now, I decided to remade the whole story from the point I've posted earlier –chapter4 to up- and it caused some character's changes. I just want to give you my best, but let me know if it dissatisfy or confuses you, which part and I'll edit it.**

**This chapter seems short too but I wish it didn't bothers you, 'coz I put my best on it!! Yay!!**

**Anyway, Great thanks for those who have reviewed and sticked with the story this far.. Your support means everything to me ;D and I mean it, the review did means EVERYTHING to me…**


	7. black,white,red pepper

_At the shared room of Kaoru and Takamaru…_

Takamaru sat at the edge of the bed with back lean at the dashboard and legs hung lazily out of it. It was when Kaoru enters the room.

"I'm home, Takamaru," the Pinknette greeted him with broad smile.

"Welcome home," Takamaru greeted back with growling voice.

Kaoru frown his eyebrow, "I wonder what happen to my Taka'chan."

Kaoru walks across the room and kneeling in front of his dresser.

"You're late," Takamaru responds him rather displeasure.

"Ah, my bad," Kaoru tilted his head aside as he tried to look cute.

"I was talking with Omi. Because I'm sure you don't like any of it, let's skip that part away," Kaoru pulled the dresser and took off a cyan t-shirt, pair of sweetpant and jeans.

"But Takamaru, there's something that confused me. If it were true that I'm gonna be the Saionji's next heir, it meant Kiyoko will enter our family, right? As far as I know, there's no other man to bear Kanoe's family name-1-. Do you think that Kanoe'san-2- will allow this to happen?"

Kaoru stop from whatever he does. He stares at the handsome-eye glassed-man right beside him. Taka puts down the book.

"She'll enter our family, that supposed to be the rule."

"But why do I concern about this? I'm not going to marry her anyway."

"Father would be very angry."

Kaoru smiles sheepishly at him. To be truth, Kaoru envy his so manly big brother. The man he knew was always gentle, brave and every man supposed to be. Kaoru admitted that his brother was one of greatest man he ever met. Even tough his greatness will all disappear once he should face their father.

Not that Kaoru didn't respect their father.. But somehow Kaoru saw him as no more than a slave for their father.

"I'll tell him about Omi," Kaoru stands up then walks toward the bathroom's door.

"He already knew."

"Oh…" He stops there and leans closer to the half open door.

"He said that he will do nothing if you walk along fine with Kiyoko," Taka adds seriousness in his voice.

"Hm, what a troublesome Father we have here," Kaoru waving hand lazily before let the door cut the distance between them.

Taka stares at the sliding door, so helplessly. He was about to re-read the book when his phone ringing..

Turiruriru.. turiruriru..

/"Good afternoon, Takamaru'niisan."/ said a girl from the other end. Her voice even with some amusement.

"Good afternoon, Kanoe'no-kimi–3–," Takamaru returned the greet.

/"How are you doing?"/

"I'm doing just fine, thank you. What about My Lady?"

/"I'm fine too, thank you. Is Kaoru'kun there?"/ she asked rather carefully.

"He just went to take a shower," Takamaru doesn't feel like giving her more answer.

/"Oh, I see. I supposed that your time almost over there. Could you come to Aomori by then?"/

Takamaru not so fast on giving her reply, waiting her speak again instead.

/"I have something to talk with you, Takamaru'niisan."/ she continued.

"Very well, Kaone'no-kimi."

/"See you at Aomori then."/

With that the conversation ended. Takamaru clasps his phone closed before slipped it into his front pocket. He ready to continue his reading when catch the voice of shower running from inner chamber. Sweet and fresh scent of fruit tickle his nostril as he recognize it as Kaoru's fave body shower.

_It was undeniable fact that Takamaru love his little brother more than anything else since they were kids. No, it was since his coming to the family. He was so attracted with thing-so-much-alike-monkey with light brown hair. The baby, as everybody called it, then opened his lazy eyelids only to shown brilliant green hidden under thin layer of his transparent skin._

_Maybe Taka didn't like him that much at first. He rather disgusted at the very ugly creature before his sight, the same creature that somehow took attention of entire family from him. His jealousy might it be, the hatred that he had for pure soul._

Soon, the shower stops it's rain against the tile as the Pinknette turn it off. From outside, Taka could heard him pull in his articles one by one. Minutes later, Taka found it hard to keep his attention to the book since Kaoru begin enters the room.

"What is it?" Kaoru asked, advancing his steps to get near to the black haired man.

"10 ways to get rid of your younger brother lover," Taka answered him without lift his head.

"Hey, isn't that too much?" the Pinknette protest him while he take seat beside him.

_However, hate was similar enough with feeling of love. Sadly, most of people end up hating people they should love, almost as much as they end up loving people they should hate. Fate was something unfamiliar with little Taka or his new-little brother but it seems that fate reached its hand before them. Leads them as they were two blind stray childs which not knowing which direction to go better…_

_Taka didn't know when he started love that now-not-so-disgusting-like-a-monkey-anymore- child. Perhaps when the jade eyes staring at him-observe him for the first time. Perhaps when the baby like curling on his touches. Perhaps it was when the baby cuddles while he lulled him to sleep. So much perhaps that Taka couldn't remember any of the possibilities not to mention his forget-ness._

Kaoru took the book from Taka's hand and flipped the pages several times before hands it over to his very brother. It didn't contain anything about get rid of someone especially younger brother's lover for Kaoru's relieve.

"You're a bad liar."

"Who knows."

Kaoru let his back fall ontop of the bed ungracefully, in the side which hadn't been occupied by his older brother's leg. He let his rather wet pink hair scatter around his head as he stretch his hands up.

"Hmmmh…!!!" was all his noise to stretch his stiff muscle without realizing Taka's attention at him.

When he done with it, Kaoru felt more relax. He kept his eyes closed when Takamaru caress his still wet hair. The thin fingers that played with the pink strings of him, he never hate it. Sometimes, some part of himself want to back at the time when Taka would caress him so much and lull him to sleep.

_The next thing he remembers was when both of them played together a lot. From day to night and repeated again from day to night the following day. They were close to each other- he could remind his overprotectiveness for the Pinknette._

_There was a big-lady-who-care-who-she-was with glitter thing on his wrist as well as in her neck. This Lady with over-scent-which-could-drive-you-vomit really likes pink-being and Kaoru comes into her range of view. She was about to hug lithe Pinknette who looked like a mouse cornered by cat when Taka suddenly throw a glass of water at her._

"_You'd better take a shower first," he said it while standing between Kaoru and her stunned state._

"Oh no!" Kaoru abruptly sat up and clung to his bag as well as his desk.

"What's the matter?" Takamaru asked rather disappoint as the Pinknette made such ungraceful manner which so un-Kaoru-ish.

"I need to study somewhere else tonight at Omi's," said Kaoru without bothered to turn his face.

Takamaru can't help from made frown up in his face at the mention of his-ever-so-called-enemy, "I can teach you everything. I'm best when I was at your state."

Kaoru lets chuckles slip through his lips unintentionally, "I'm believe that you're still as best as ever, Takamaru. But there are things I want to talk with him which I can't with you. I'll stay overnight at his."

_His brotherly love for the Pinknette tolerate-able by other as time goes by. And in the same as time goes by, Takamaru found his love was far beyond brotherly love. It was when he thought about kissing the Pinknette meanwhile the said boy was sleep in his tight embrace. He later distinguished his feeling as love; the love that supposedly between man and woman that definitely not your brother or sister._

Takamaru's disagreement was as clear as it was in the first place. His thought washed by anykind of horrible imagination of his beloved brother being ra…

"Don't worry, we're just study and none of your dirty thought will happen tonight," Kaoru assures him while walks toward the wooden door, as if he could read mind.

_That feeling made him afraid of himself, the same feeling also grew deeper everytime Taka denied it. It was when he couldn't restrain his feeling any longer which made him got out from the house with study as the reason he said to their parents. Distant didn't made his feeling disappear tough…_

"Does he know about it?" asked the black haired man carefully now before Kaoru completely disappeared behind it.

"He? No, I… Later maybe," Kaoru said within uncertainty as he walked to the hall way.

_He hardly managed himself, prepared himself to see the Pinknette after several years moreover at the new issue about the engagement. And to his shock was his beloved brother together with the person he considered as enemy, make out a hot session in hospital when the Pinknette should be rest…_

Now, the same Pinknette has broke his heart once again by committing his virginity to the said enemy with silver hair –Takamaru doesn't know that Kaoru no longer virgin and it wasn't Omi's–.

oOOoo....

They really did nothing than study… Kaoru really absorbed in the subject of the lesson for almost 2 hours now. He was a tough learner before, he could study straight to 3 hours in his bad mood and 4 or more if he willing enough to study. Maybe the reason he hardly concentrating was laid in front of him, where sat his lover across the table. The thought about how the boy will react upon hearing his engagement somehow disturbed him. Albeit, the main reason is Kaoru wants him now and there.

"Wanna take a break?" Ask Omi with his usual tender voice and smile and look which Kaoru like from him.

"No, I hannea 'is –no, I can handle this–, " Reply the Pinknette between his yawn.

"He… he.. he.. " Omi can't hide his chuckles.

The boy with mole under his right eyes hovers his fist in front of his mouth to hide his broad smile. Yet at the same time, his eyelids almost closed due to his muse. His shoulder also shaken in attempt strain from outburst-loud-laughter. It is unfair, just the way he laughs already made Kaoru increasing his parameter of love.

"What do you want?" ask Omi when he get better hold of himself, even tough he can't suppress his wide grin any further.

"Some snacks or warm tea would taste good," Kaoru give replies in always-calm steady voice as if there's nothing to laugh about.

Omi didn't stand on attempt to get those snack instead he draws closer until their face just inch separated. The next thing is Kaoru swear he saw sly smirk across those tempting lips.

"What about me?" Omi invited Kaoru to take full of him by slightly parting his lips.

Without breaking intense eye contact between them, Kaoru smiles rather eagerly.

"That would taste great…" he smirks before hovers the tip of his wet pink tongue above the parted Omi's lips.

The tongue slightly brushed the thin skin as if tasting –like all the teaser did at the food served for royal family, afraid of consequences being poisoned by those who want their soul away–. On other moment, the same tongue was dance along the lips platform, teasingly as the distance gap between them was disappear in millimeters as time slowly dripping.

"Hnnh…as great as ever…" Kaoru's hot breathe tickle Omi in the same way his tongue does while groaning.

"It seems like you will not take the snack so let's continue the study again," said Omi before incline his face away back to his former position.

"W..What?!" Omi's sudden retreat made the Pinknette blinks his eyes in confusion.

"B..But I haven't even nearly kiss you," he added more to his protest, along with all the frown and pout on his feline face.

Omi chooses pretend to be serious by deep-sighing before turn his eyes at the Pinknette.

"We could have plenty of time later. And I mean it, _later_. And for now, I wonder if you knew how to solve this," said Omi meaningly broke the mood by turning his interest on Physics equation.

When Kaoru's not going to answer him soon despite his disappoint and pouting which made him look cuter, Omi brush some strand away from Kaoru's face. He did it carefully as if afraid even his careful hand could left trace of scar even so slightly.

"You said that we're gonna study and just a little talk so there were we. We don't want to betrayed Taka, do we?" ask Omi with his gentle reassuring warm smile of him which Kaoru loves most.

"Yeah.." his reply was short between his snort, not even sincere but he said it anyway.

A simple 'yeah' and it is more than enough, despite it's barely audible voice that hanging low like stuck in his throat, to bring those so called smile Kaoru love from his beloved one.

Kaoru turns his eyes back at the equation written in the book by who-care-about-the-writer-name. It was about how much calories needed to boil water with certain pressure. It really not interesting at all. Kaoru hardly thinks about any mediocrities who will thought about calories while boiling water before pour it into pulverized coffee been and stir it before served.

He thought that the writer must be some boring person, which bored with his already boring live not to mention about he was the one who caused the world filled with boring equation.

_If I were the writer it shoud be something like, How much calories needed to boil your lover while he was right there under you at 3 atm pressure when he was 25degrees in the first place?_

Soon after that, every task written in the book seemed transform itself leading by Pinknette's own imaginary…

_3. In a closed room, at certain heat degree, water reach equilibrium form of liquid and vapor. How long it takes to convert all the liquid on the lung of your lover body into vapor on 38 degree while he moans your name, if the vapor pressure in the room was 0,75 atm?_

_6. 25 ml cum with viscosity of 156 cpoise which sprout from narrow canal of 'x' :_

_a) acceleration of the liquid_

_b) volume of the hole could be entered by 'y' inches of 'z'cm diameter dick._

_c) time needed to fill the tight hole._

_The gravity pulls things together. The bigger a thing, it will has bigger gravity force. And distance also take part in gravity. It depends on how far an object from each. More closer to earth, the greater acceleration produce. If the same object were falling from the same distance, the result will be different if we release or intentionally throw it away as far as possible…_

_More bigger the 'thing', more pleasure it will be. As he slam deeper, closer, it will lead to more 'impact' using both his weight based on Gravity law. And the result will different if we did it intentionally…_

He turns his face away from physics book to biology ones.

_1. Mention and explain! Hormones involved in metabolism to produce ATP so you could supply enough heat while naked in entire sexual process._

_2. Mention all of male primary and secondary sexual organs include explanation for each._

_Human skin was different in each part of body. For example, it is thick in your foot palm, which also lack off blood vessels and nerves so you could walk without feel too much pain. It appears that the thinner skin layer, more blood vessels and nerves in there which made kissing could last long without hesitance and will not broke except lack of air. More nerves means more sensitive the area was, those are… _

Geographic will better at distracting his dirty mind…

_It is normal way to honor the guess by exchanging their wife. _What the heck is this place?! He never knew this kind of place exist. He certainly won't exchange Omi for anyone else. Well, Omi's not his wife so, the guest will get nothing. _This tradition, however, disappear after the animism _But, Oh, sure, the tradition no longer exist.

What about history?

_It appears Nobunaga had famous person under his authority before accident at Honnouji temple. Hideyoshi Hashiba or also known as Hideyoshi Toyotomi, tactician Hideyatsu, and not to mention about young soldier who well known for his pretty face and feline figure Mori Ranmaru. Some mentioned about this girl boy was the last person who accompanied Nobunaga till his life ends._

_This certain book also mention about probability of this Ranmaru boy took away Nobunaga's head and hid somewhere else. His corpses never found meanwhile Nobunaga found head-less. This book speculated that Ranmaru did it to save Nobunaga's name so that no one could claim victory upon his death. His loyalty…_

_Just like him and Omi, but it seemed that Kaoru as the warrior while Omi as the noble. And if they were really falling for each other, there's always be chance to sneak into his room. 'Guarding' while Omi supposed to be sleeping was good reason inspite of his real intention of 'attacking' Omi…_

_Sparing in open air would come as handy reason to go outside, far from prying eyes and eared-wall. Well, 'sparing' means a lot since each have a perfectly good sword right there which can't be stolen by anyone else. Kaoru wonders…_

No! This is certainly no good at all! Kaoru mentally cursing himself before suddenly shocked by his own naughty thinking that he let his pencil slid from his slender fingers. Let the thing drop with ungraceful noise on the open book. When Omi look at him, he found pink tint across the bridge of his thin nose. Mouth half open and widen eyes which stare at nothing particular, as an addition figure of shock.

After let Omi saw his surprised expression, Kaoru suddenly laugh sheepishly. Some part of his mind were afraid that Omi might know what in his thought was while the other part convenient him because Omi's not a mind reader.

Well, he wasn't.

"Well, well, as long you could cope with the lesson without any difficulties, I let you do the imaginary thing about me," Omi said as if it just a normal conversation about weather.

The silver haired man still writing and busying himself with his own textbook across the wooden table. His eyes focusing on trail of words as preparation for the will-come-soon midterm test.

Yes, Omi wasn't mind reader. He does. –4–

Kaoru wonders how long he could bear this kind of study. The thought of how words can turn into such suggestive thing made him sick with disgust and embarrass.

"Would you tell me if I ask about how you imagining me…"

"No!" Kaoru snap him with short straight answer before Omi could complete his question.

He could feel heat on his head as well as in his lower part of his body. And he needn't Omi to tell how red his face was. Well, he partially glad Omi didn't tell how red his face was. Actually, Kaoru irritated by the way Omi look at him with dominating prying sharp eyes full of curiosity. As if it wasn't worse enough, Kaoru doesn't know how to react.

Kaoru feel that Luck detest him..

Omi's smile getting abroad but also gentle. Kaoru almost mistake that smirk as smile too! The wide smirk which likely reach both his ears, mock Kaoru for his stupidity. He partially hate himself being the object of those white-mockery.

"I don't know that I'm such imaginary thing. I'm eager to hear once the midterm test over," Omi said calmly before turning his gaze straight at the Pinknette.

There! Right there! Kaoru swear he could saw mischievous glint on his eyes! And Kaoru as sure as heaven that Omi has been holding his heavy breath since he caught him–imagining.

Kaoru wonders how long he could bear this kind of torture. The thought of how Omi's look itself could make him killed with embarrass…

..00o...

**Maybe the mixed of Taka's thought and the current event made you confuses a bit but I wish it didn't bother you to enjoy the story. This is just silly question, which you don't need to answer, but do you agree that every task in the textbook need some exciting changes? Or let it be just the way it is? It would be great hearing upon other's opinion. Anyway, Please review!!!!!**

–1–_ I red story taken place in Japan restoration era, if a family without boy to inherit or continue the family name, the said family often 'buy' a boy who marry daughter from the family to continue the family business or family name. Of course the said boy wasn't the heir of his own family or it will only make awkwardness._

_I don't really know how the process is but there is ceremony too once the bride enter the groom family as the bride also change her family name-using his husband's. In ancient Japan, only certain people have family name, depend on his social degree. It was a good thing that even peasant has family name in Japan nowadays._

–_2– Kaoru refer to Kiyoko's father._

–3–_ '-no-kimi is an old fashioned but quite noble way to say '-san'._

–4–_ If you were confuse, "Omi wasn't" mean Omi not a mind reader which referred to the past. While "He does" referred to present._


	8. pale heather

Disclaimer: characters not mine, the _words_ are partial translation of "Aikoi" from TRC by FICTIONJUNCTION YUUKA, taken from

sorry for the late upload

Heather

The last Leave hanging its dear life onto thin thread that connected it with the tree since it still haven't find its own shape. Inspite of ragging dry Wind which driving its already vulnerable shape, scratch each layer or anything Wind could did to it, the Leave was desperately clung at the single fragile thin fiber.

As desperately as it was in the first place, the Leaves could do nothing when the very fiber it depend it's live split into two. As if laughing for his winning, the wind abruptly tore the Leaves apart. It's horrible voice like a mock which petty the fate of the Leave.

_Flashback_

_When Kaoru wake up this morning, he felt sore in his neck and arm. When he was awake, he found that both of them fall asleep on the wooden table. Books littered around them, both in the table or below them, made a sea of words. Study overnight had drifted them to sleep along with lull of equation and anything they learnt that night._

_His tired eyes soon replaced with glow; smiled as he saw a sleeping figure right before him._

_There was Omi, sleeping peacefully using his elbow as substitute pillow. He was as miserable as Kaoru; which made Kaoru's smile become broader. However, their peaceful morning last long enough for Kaoru. He woke up the other boy while himself preparing for their school._

_Everything was so neat, so convenient, so much for his liking with Omi in his side. Kaoru pretend it was perfect even tough he was alerted by teacher because exchange secret message with Omi during the class. Not to mention about other boy who accidentally spilled food on his borrowed-perfect-white uniform belong to his dearest beloved. Or how pissed him was when Niwa came teasing him again._

_As peace as it was, Kaoru knew that nothing in this world supposed to be perfect. It works the same with his perfect day. Kaoru should know about this in the first place that Takamaru would eventually do something but his mistake was that he ignored him._

_His ignorant has such great impact on rest of the day._

_It happened right after the school over when they entered the Treasury room with hands full of book. They want to continue the study there. Not too much for their surprise was Takamaru on Kaoru's seat._

"_Takamaru! Glad to see you here," Kaoru greet his older brother happily._

_He walk across the room and put the books on the table while Omi still stand, lean his body against the door._

"_Glad to see you too, Kaoru," the raven haired man replied him in the same happy tone that sounds insincere on his cold face and willowy gesture._

"_I think that I'll be at my room," was Omi said when he was about to turn around._

"_Wait!"_

"_Wait."_

_Call from the two Saionji-s successfully halted Omi from walk further in the hallway. It doesn't surprise him if the one who asked him to wait was Kaoru, not from both of them. Omi didn't move a slight, so did Kaoru, waiting about what Takamaru's going to say next._

"_You must stay," Taka still say every word with deep low voice._

_Kaoru became uneasy, the pressure and such agony on Takamaru voice he hadn't heard before. At that time, he knew that he should stop Takamaru yet he didn't know why. Until decided to wait, revealing about what his brother up to._

"_And why is that?" Omi's frown going deeper._

"_Because…" Takamaru smiled so slightly and turned his head and locked his eyes with Pinknette who stand, officially, between them._

_Kaoru admitted that Takamaru scared him. The calmness in his voice was sour despite his sharp piercing black eyes. Just looking at him made him feel scattered to pieces, Kaoru never like this new-Takamaru._

"…_the one who have something to say to you is…," Takamaru managed to continued the sentence after pause which seemed eternity and ended it with halfhearted smile and pitied look._

_Omi turned to the Pinknette in the room, exchanging word by their eyes. None really said anything that time. When realization hit him, it almost to late…_

"_Well, would you please leave us alone, Omi?I have important thing with Taka," ask Kaoru, trying to distract his lover attention._

"_Is Kaoru. Right, Kaoru?" Takamaru ignore Pinknette's sudden rush._

_When realization hit him, it almost to late…Or almost not late…_

"_No! What do you mean? I was with him entire day. If I have something to say then I'll say it to you," Kaoru said frantically, barely managed to pill false smile across his lips._

_His playing dumb didn't make Omi's suspicion grow smaller but quite give opposite effect._

"_Don't you want to let Omi know, Kaoru?" ask Taka without mercy._

"_What's wrong with you, Taka?! How can I," snap Kaoru angry._

"_What does he mean, Kaoru?" Omi asking answer for their strange behave._

_It made Omi worried. He admit that Taka could look scary sometimes but he never applied his intimidate skill to Kaoru before. In Contrary, Taka always showering the Pinknette with love as much as he can give. Kaoru, in other hand, never been angry at Takamaru before, never been have real fight before._

"_I don't know either," Kaoru answer him bitterly._

"_Could you just please let us alone, Omi?"_

"_Are you afraid of telling him the truth, Kaoru?"_

"_That's enough, Takamaru!! How far it takes to satisfy you?! I know that you didn't like me stay over at him last night but we really did nothing than study…" Kaoru desperately screaming from top of his lungs._

_This time, Takamaru stood from his seat, he walks toward the Pinknette whose clenching his fist in anger._

"_My believe has nothing to do with what happen last night, Kaoru," his voice more gentle this time, "It's only natural for me to accomplished my duty. No matter how painful it is." He rub Kaoru's hair carefully._

_Kaoru didn't speak. He was busy on holding hack his anger, his tears; his incompatibility…_

"_Omi will find out eventually…" Taka's voice rather sour for Omi's hearing sense._

_For the first time, Takamaru pull Omi closer to the Pinknette. This surprised Omi. A lot. But it was nothing compared the next thing._

"_What is it about, Kaoru?" Omi felt didn't like asking that question._

_Somewhere in his heart told him that it's not good at all. He rather afraid of hearing the answer also._

"_Kaoru had engaged to a girl," said Takamaru low and steady._

_The words never hurt, physically, but it did hurt mentally. It hurt so much that his chest aches._

"_The official engagement will held this winter," He said for the last time before left the couple alone._

_Kaoru still didn't lift his face a slight._

"_I…Is…"_

"_That's true," Kaoru's voice slightly trembling._

_Thus, silent spread its hollow blanket around them. Kaoru didn't say a word and neither did Omi. He suddenly lose his energy as the book he has been holding fall to the floor. Scattered upon white tiles._

_Omi didn't know who's the poor-est between them. He, because not knowing that his new lover engaged this winter. Or him, because engaged other than his lover this winter._

"_Well, maybe it's better if we take a seat first," at least Omi could said something, wished that everything would be different once they take a seat._

Kaoru's greeted his teeth. His fist curling in anger. He never felt this anger at Takamaru before or feel betrayed, cheated, by his only brother. However, everything's too late. The milk had been spilled. Left him alone with Omi in Treasury room.

"So, can you tell me the whole…" Omi didn't sure how to finish the sentence.

Kaoru nods. He is about to speak when words choked his throat. Suddenly, he feels that air disappear from around him. His chest felt so heavy it's hard to breath, not even speak yet.

Omi lifts his face slightly to find Kaoru choked between his tears. His blank mind need seconds before he could register what happen to Pinknette. Omi reaches his hand, around his shoulder, protect Kaoru from whatever the boy feel inconvenient of. He hears sobs soon while his lover body shakes from crying.

Omi rubs his shoulder, caress his soft hair, kiss his forehead; anything to make Kaoru feel better. Without noticing his own tears, he buried his head on Kaoru's bundle of hair.

.oOo.0Oo:Oo0oo.

In the end, Kaoru didn't say anything about the engagement that afternoon. Once Kaoru seemed better, Omi insist to take the Pinknette back to his own room.

"Ah, Shichijou'sempai! Saionji'sempai!" greet Kaoru as he saw both of the boy.

The red haired teen stop as soon as he getting near the couple. His smile drop as he saw Kaoru's agony. He freezing from losing words to say.

"Keita'kun," says Omi.

They stop there for a moment. Omi support his Pinknette by surround his arm on Kaoru's shoulder in protective manner. Kaoru hide his face using his bang. Keita didn't know what happen with those two but they look so miserable.

"It looks like Saionji'sempai didn't look good. Are you going to take him back?" ask the teen with sincere worries in his voice and face.

"Yes. Sorry, Keita'kun," said the older boy with mole under his left eye.

"Ah, it's fine with me, Shichijou'sempai. I wish that both of you will get well soon," Keita's feeling told him that both of the boy going to healed so soon, but he said it nonetheless.

"Thank you, excuse me."

With that, Omi continues took Kaoru somewhere they could rest. Omi didn't say a thing as he took them to his room, not that Kaoru signaling any protest. He sat on bed's edge, with Omi still stand in front of him, half arching his body. He put their forehead together while both of his hands cup Kaoru's cheek, lift his face slightly.

"Stay here. I'll get some food for us," Omi says when he feels something warm in his hand.

No doubt that the 'something' was Kaoru's tears.

"Don't leave…" murmurs Kaoru.

"Just a minute, okay?" Omi reassuring him.

After seconds of hesitation, Kaoru give him nods with watery eyes. Those wide puppy eyes Kaoru show him made Omi's heart melt as if it could melt more than it already is… No, he's wrong because he sure that nobody could resist from the look as Kaoru gave him. He has no heart to leave him now. But he has no heart to let the Pinknette starving tonight too…

Knock knock…

"Shichijou'san. This is Keita," shout the boy from behind the closed door.

Wonders what the red haired boy want to do with him, he tapped Kaoru's palm in reassuring way before open the door. There stood Keita, worried in his face and something in his hands.

"This... I bought this for you. I think that you might need it. This isn't much but please take it," said Keita while handing him the paper bag.

"What is this?" ask Omi bewildered.

"Looks like you haven't eaten anything yet. So… well… I must go now," Keita excuse himself.

"Thank you so much, Keita'kun. I'll make sure that Kaoru received the gift you sincerely gave us," Omi smiled at him, thanking the younger classman for solving part of his problem.

Keita bowed before leave the couple alone. Omi bowed in return, waited until the boy turn his back and leave them, before closed the door.

"He's such a nice boy… He must be lucky having his heart," Kaoru soft whisper washed his side as he turns to the Pinknette whom he loved.

"And I'm lucky too, having your heart…" Omi put the food aside as he reached Kaoru and guided him in his embrace.

Eyes closed, tired from crying even tough these eyes still as wet as before, Kaoru locked his lips with him as he landed in Omi's broad shoulder. He rubbed Omi's chest up and down, wanted him come closer as the boy nip his lower lip lovingly. Kaoru moved his hands up from his chest to his shoulder blade and up again, to his neck while the other hand rested in Omi's silver strands. Omi in return, put his palm around Kaoru's slim waist and let the other arm curling in his back.

Enough with the soft nip he implant on Kaoru's lower lip, Omi slide his tongue out to lick the same part. The kiss wasn't hurry, it just as slow as they felt the heavy burden on their shoulders. It was one people often said as comforting kiss, so no passion involved. Pure with the will to chase the pain, expel the sadness, scratch the curtain of darkness veiling their heart.

_Embrace and kiss me_

_My feelings of falling in love with you is never ending_

_We can only get over this passionate love with_

_Conflicts, optimism, and farsightedness_

"Omi…" was all Kaoru managed to say between his parted lips as tears ready to rivers his already-tinted-with-pink cheek. But Kaoru's good at holding them in place.

Omi didn't say anything. He just mutedly hug Kaoru tighter, buried his face in crook between his neck and shoulder.

_My hastening love will go to where you are without being puzzled_

_I will definitely overcome nights, days, flowers, and storms_

"Omi…" his voice was soft and slightly tremble.

The Pinknette kiss his earlobe light enough to make Omi's attention switch to the words he's going to say next. Kaoru then smiled a bittersweet one against his ears and Omi need not asked what causing his forceful smile.

_Shake all of the world's emotions_

_I want to convey my lonely mentality now_

_There is nothing which is lacking, I only want true love_

"Take me," this time Kaoru said it quickly before the tears choked him again to outburst sobs.

Omi held the Pinknette back to his embrace. He pulled his lover back, studying him carefully. Assessing, afraid if he took the wrong step might crush the already broken-hearted Kaoru.

_Within the surging waves of your pure heart, I will hold on to your hand and_

_Fall into an imaginary world_

_I will keep on changing the consistent days_

_Give love to this heart of mine_

"I want you to take me away… I want you to, to wherever you are… so, please…"

Kaoru desperately clung to his boyfriend. He pulled Omi to come closer, forcefully, and caught the lips with his own. Once again, the tears down from the emerald eyes as it closed. Omi returned the bittersweet almost eagerly. If Kaoru were not crying, he would take it eagerly and teasing him further. But he didn't.

_Don't part from me, stay with me_

_But the truth is I can't find what I want_

"_Lover" is a very vague, ambiguous, and unreliable word_

Kaoru was the one who initiate to deepen the kiss. It pained him not able to erase the source of Kaoru's despair. So, he wanted to be the one who could gave him comfort even tough it didn't solve the problem. He wanted to be the one to shed his tears away even tough it just temporarily. Omi want to bring back the smile, no matter how faint it is. Because Kaoru was the most important person for him, he didn't care as long as Kaoru happy…

Kaoru pulled Omi's coat and tie away with shaking hands. He too about to undone the button when his body too shaky to do the job. Omi cupped both his hands with his own and leaded him to continue the job. Once his shirt are all done, Omi discarded it to floor before did the same with Kaoru's.

_Such love is an honest and beautiful thing_

_I will reach out my hands towards summer, winter, and the stars high in the heavens_

_An overflowing pure heart is not only a sweet kiss_

_It easily crosses an imaginary limit becomes one that is deeper than dreams_

_Within the surging waves of your pure heart, I will hold on to your hand and_

_I want to convey my love_

Soon, the other article followed as they moved their finger to caress each other exposed body and advanced to the cushion. Omi planted kisses on his neck, down to the blade shoulder. He is thinking about being quick. Today was more than enough to drain his energy, by the way Takamaru made the Pinknette crying to no end. He was sure that Kaoru barely had any of them left.

Since they're completely naked by time they reached the bed, Omi locked his eyes with the hazy emerald in front of him. Kaoru's eyes still red and eyelid swollen from crying didn't lessen his beauty. Then he sat the Pinknette on the edge while he kneel in front of him but managed to keep their face just as close as before. Omi reached long pink strands in his hand and kiss it lovingly, just enough to let Kaoru to see without breaking their eye contact.

"Would you trust this humble servant to take you away, Your Majesty?" ask Omi with politeness out of ordinary, playing his role as knight in shining silver armor.

Kaoru stared at him, dazed by how the said boy address him. Yet he still looked so dazzlingly beautiful. Not so long until the key fits the lock as Kaoru smiling mesmerized him, as he shifting his position. He parted his lips slightly, enough to sip the cool air before blew it with his up coming words, "That would be my pleasure, My Lord."

"The pleasure is all mine," Omi said melodically before kissed the other boy and pushed their way to lie down in bed.

Kiss and nib was for their lips so does the moan, groan, whimper, suck, gasp, soft bite and whisper. Breath, quite the heavy and deep one was their lungs that begged for air to produce heat. Touch and caress was their hands to handle as well as to stroke, pull, hold, grip, rub, and prepare. Their body has something to press against each other, built the friction for other to continue the job. The last was their cock, to release all the tension, knot, pleasure heat and spread it through all the body.

He was lost between Omi's strong arms; not that he wasn't strong but Omi's beyond him, not that he mind at all. Quite the opposite, he loved how those strong arm engulf him, gave him protection he needed. Meanwhile, not too strong to break him as if he didn't broke enough already. He wonders, how far this arm can lead him was. Or, which place this arms will lead him to? Above everything, he didn't care so much as long as he was there…

Even tough Omi might be armless someday, as long as he was Omi, Kaoru won't mind. Because Omi is Omi. Just as simple as Kaoru is Kaoru. Now, just now, he didn't care at all about anything but Omi. As everything but Omi cared about him, his feeling, his desire, his… each little things of him which Omi cared so much…

It just natural for him to return the affection Omi gave him. Like now, he let Omi penetrated his back entrance. He also allowed the boy to be on top of him, and pumping him hard with all he got. He granted the silver haired boy to loving him and to take the lead to anywhere they're going –obviously to show him stars-. He even moaned his name, loud –as he reach the sky and spun around the star-.

"Shichijou Omi, My Lord…" he whispers as they just had done moment ago.

He looked up at the exhausting face against him, his breath just as unsteady as he did.

"I wish that you would take me another time, not so far from now," said Kaoru, face flushed pink.

"Could I take that as an invitation, My Majesty?" Omi tried to ground the same level as Kaoru's joke.

"Sure, and one more thing…"

"What is that?"

"Why, thank you…"

_For not leaving me, even after knowing the engagement…_

"You're welcome."

_I loved you so much and you love none but me, so why should I leave you?_

.oOo.0Oo:Oo0oo.

This is it… I know I'm not good at sex scene yet, but how it can supposed to be good if they grieving to half death? Next time, after their condition become much much better, I hope....

I take Heath flower but not specify to the color b'coz the light purple Heather means "Betrayal and Loneliness" which refer to Takamaru's and Kaoru's feeling. While the white flower means "Wishes will come true and Happy love", this is sort of my wish for Omi and Kaoru to be happy… And reviews are always welcomeee…

Oh, one more for anonymous reader, I just realize this kind of thing recently, please write your email on dialogue box. It seemed that email that written next to your alias for example: Noname (namedomain) turned to: Noname () in my inbox, which annoyed that I couldn't give you feedback of your review. Or you could sent me review through my email address which you may found in my profile.


	9. myrrh

_The sunlight quietly pours in from the window…_

Keita look at the empty corridor where Kaoru's room supposed to be.

"Is there something, Keita?" ask Kazuki after the boy seemed lost his thought by staring at the doorway for almost 5 minutes.

"Nee, Kazuki, I wonder if they were fine," said Keita.

He lifts up his face, worries drawn well in his adorable blue eyes. Kazuki didn't surprised by him anymore, Keita worried people too much even tough in time when he supposed to worried himself more. But Keita is Keita, that's why Kazuki like the boy. So much. However, there is issue that spreading amongst the pupils about Saionji. And it wasn't the good one to hear.

_Fall upon their dozing eyelashes…_

"Both of Saionji'sensei and Saionji'sempai looked close for the first day. Does Saionji'sensei mad at him so he left yesterday?" Keita still concerned.

"Maybe he mad after found out about Shichijou'sempai…" Keita talk more to himself.

"I don't think so…"

"Eh?"

"Um, maybe that made him mad, partially but I think that's not the main problem."

"Do you think so? Then what make him look so miserable? Saionji'sempai not the type of person to easily show up his emotion…" Keita become more and more confuse now.

"Instead of worried about them, why don't we wish for their happiness? Besides, he have Omi around him," Kazuki pulled Keita's hand to move from the gloomy corridor to their destination. He smiles at the younger boy.

"Yeah, sure," the boy smiled back at him as they walk away.

"But, I don't think that Saionji'sempai knew that Saionji'sensei has gone. Did you know why he?" ask the teen still confused.

_Inviting the blowing breeze into the room…_

"He's substitute teacher while Matsuoka'sensei had to go somewhere else. Now that he came, then no need for him to stay any longer," Endo finished for him.

"You're so kind, Kei'chan," tease the taller boy.

Suddenly, Keita's face turn beet red.

"Wh..Who?! Don't call me that! It's embarrassing…" protest Ito'kun as he walked faster, leaving his boyfriend behind.

"But it suited you well.." Kazuki ignored the other boy's discomfort.

Both of them quickened their pace away from the corridor. Meanwhile, in Omi's designated room, Kaoru awaken by soft touches in his forehead. He persist to continue his dream when he felt something moved around his waist. Then he opened his eyes abruptly, as wide as possible as realization hit nail on head. His face blushing deep red so he hid it behind the pink strands. His body shivers when Omi's hand moved lazily from his waist up to his neck and swept the strands that cover a pair of emerald orb he love.

_Their sleeping face in the shadow filtered by trees seemed so gentle…_

"Mmm…" murmurs the knight as he nuzzled and brought Pinknette's body closer but the man in his embrace pushed him softly and pulled back his head as far as his neck allowed.

Omi grin at the sudden rejection.

"My, my… So shy little kitten we have here," tease the silver haired boy. He released the hug and turn their body so that he pinned the Pinknette under him. His eyes wandered hungrily at the beauty sight before him. Kaoru's skin no longer flawless. Red, purple and dark blue marked his porcelain-like skin from around his neck, blade shoulder, flat chest, and down to his navel. Omi believe there are more dark spot under there and he could remember each of it.

"Pervert," protest the Pinknette, tried grabbing some blanket to hide his naked body from prying eyes.

_Although it's an ordinary morning as always, it takes on colorfully…_

"It's not my fault that I love to see this. You didn't think that I fall for your brain, do you?" Omi pulled the blanket away from covering his lover. His grin grew wider as he straddled his hip. Kaoru was about to make a pout when Omi knelt and put his head beside him.

"Omi," Kaoru gasped.

"Besides, the morning light make you more gorgeous than you already are. Too bad that we still have lesson this Saturday."

Kaoru silenced by his lover's last statement. Re-think about having class after massacre they've had yesterday made the Pinknette want to absence for a day. Moreover, his body still sore in lower part, the activity they've had last night scores quite well. But in the same time, he want to avoid Omi as he felt something thrust his inner tight. The way Omi places his eyes on him a moment ago made him embarrassed. He had no idea about doing _that_ again under the bright light. That's too embarrassed…

But, it sounds challenging and worth to try that makes it not so embarrassed…

_They will learn the meaning of happiness, as the two lovers awake become one…_

"Sure, it's too bad that we should move on," said the Pinknette suddenly get enlighten, with hideous smirk.

Kaoru rolled on top of him and rode the man beneath him. Now, his body was showered by morning light. Omi remembered once he saw a film about chapel where the carving of saint Michelangelo bathing in the sun light that passed through the colorful windows. The scene before him was more dazzling than the film he had seen.

Not because Kaoru was a saint himself even tough he seemed suitable wearing saint robes. But most likely because his Pinknette has those gorgeous look on him, icy pink waves strands that hides his jade orbs, thin curve smile on pink cherry lips, the soft and smooth delicate porcelain skin. And on top of that, the feline figure was still alive, his chest rising as he took every breathe in and his expression often changes from teasing to fragile.

But in back of his mind, Omi wonders if those saint also has so much love making mark on their body. Well, Omi's very grateful that he able to marking the Pinknette for his own, unlike those holy person that sometimes forbid to did things so-human.

_After the quiet and painful night…_

"See something you like?" ask the Pinknette with genuine shy smile.

"Of cou…" his words stopped as realization hit him.

"Kaoru, you didn't mean it, do you?" Omi asked him suspiciously.

In return, Kaoru just smile at him sheepishly as he leaned his body down and brushed their manhood together. Omi was late to prevent Kaoru from doing so and his already opened mouth moaned instead. Satisfy with his handicap, the Pinknette lifted his hip when Omi buckle his pelvis up.

"Nah, nah, not yet, kowanko'chan –little puppy–" Kaoru grin shy.

Omi about protested the moniker when once again Kaoru stop him by slap his hip.

"AAaa..hh..!!" the raged voice turned quite erratic and hoarse in the middle. Omi couldn't hide his embarrassment, his face was all tomato red, he didn't think could produce those voice.

"That's so sexy that koneko'chan –little kitten– want to hear it more…"

Kaoru caught Omi's lips with his own while his hand slipped between their now slightly slick body and wander lower. Omi's divided attention was so lost between the teasing kiss and butterfly touches that kept going lower. Omi no longer sure if the touches were real or just his imagination, but he sure that his Pinknette was up to something, which he knew once the slender finger wrapped perfectly around the length.

"Nh…Kaorhhhnnn…" his voice muffled between the clapped lips.

Using his right arm as support, Kaoru kept his body hover above the wanton puppy which is quite hard that he had kept those mouth occupied. For a while, they break for oxygen.

"What is it that my puppy want?" Kaoru asked, smirking.

"Kaoru, quit…hahh..hahh.. playing around..hehh… You know there's no much time… ugrrh.. left," Omi spook between his pants.

"Don't you think it's a little late to say that?" again he lick his lower lips, as best as he could kept his innocence while he had other job with his left hand, squeezing the hard organ.

"AAargh… Kaoru..*pant..*pant.. We can't…hhnnnggghh…"

Ignored every single words, Kaoru maintain his little games a bit for his amusement. He brushed the erection to his stomach, gained more strained husky sexy moan from teen beneath. Soon, he released the toy as he felt pre-cum dripped from the tip.

Kaoru pulled back and sat between Omi's sprawled legs. He smirked at the sight before him, Omi panted heavily, his chest rise and down rhythmically. His face flushing pink, and those desperate look on his adorable face. Kaoru knew well that he need release as bas as his own aching member.

Thus, Kaoru sat on Omi's lap and tangled their legs together, he won't Omi moved while he had mission to accomplish. Using both of his hands, Kaoru began pumping the erection. Once again, Omi mewled under his breath, he hold dear his life through tight grip on the bed sheet under them. He gritted his teeth so passerby won't hear his voice.

Little did he know that there was knocked on the door now, but they were too occupied with the activities that they no longer hear the knocking. On the other end, the man that knocked the door, stop from continuing as he hear soft muffled from inside. So, he left with another students.

Meanwhile, Kaoru couldn't help himself from challenging himself to pull out more voice from his lover. He wanted to know, how far he could manage to control the whole situation. Stroking slowly was part of the plan, fully aware that Omi wanted it faster by fucked his hand. But Kaoru knew how to control people, he not gained the title 'Queen' for nothing, he released his grip everytime Omi buckled his hip upward, causing suppressed anger from other teen.

"Omi, don't be such a naughty kid," his voice miserably failed him, but however he said the words didn't make Omi lost the mood. Quite the opposite, it drove him higher.

"Kaoru…enough…*pant…I can't take it anymore…*pant…"

Kaoru pumped harder and hovered his face above the thick dick, "Sure, I want to see how _this_ _sprinkler_ work. You want to see it too, don't you?"

At first, Omi didn't catch the mentioning of sprinkler, not until Kaoru smiled slyly at him.

"Come for me," Kaoru said it half order the other teen using his voice, seductively.

As he said those words, Kaoru pumped him really hard. Those words alone were more than enough to make the silver haired boy came but the slow yet so hard force made by Kaoru's hands made his afterglow more spectacular. As if thousands star, swings into his vision as electric pulse explode in every post synapse. Omi closed his eyes right after he saw his seeds spread out and covers Kaoru's face with the creamy.

While Omi panting for air, Kaoru busied himself on cleaning the newly mess on Omi's limp limbs, as well as some in his belly. It was out of question that he could manage to make Omi's member to stand straight again after such ministration.

Groaning in frustration, Omi pulled up his lover to top him, "Would you just stop that?"

Kaoru giggles at Omi's frustrated frown.

"But it seemed you enjoyed it. Why would I?" asked the Pinknette teasingly.

"You did, not me," Omi persisted.

Kaoru was about to counter the argument when his mouth occupied by Omi. The kiss was greedy and dominant. Kaoru a bit late to react when Omi invaded his cavern and massaged the host tongue but at least he managed to return the sudden attack. Omi grinned as he felt Kaoru's eager to battled him so he sucked him hard, which causing the Pinknette to moan into him.

Not wanted to lose any little chance, Omi slid his finger to enter through Kaoru's back entrance. Once again the Pinknette moaned into him if not scream. He pulled Omi away to break the kiss, panting for mean time. Both exchanged silent gaze, agreement was far reached, as they already know each other. But there's always time to adore, save for many years they have seen each other.

Kaoru smiled wide before lean forward to catch Omi's neck and made another mark there. He wanted to left every sign that Omi was his and none else. Kaoru moaned as the finger moved inside him if not because the added of other finger. He liked it, thrilled at how Omi would make the fingers worked inside him.

As if answering Kaoru's heart, the fingers start dancing, hitting the slick wall and move further inside with it's little pace. Kaoru moaned at the tickling sensation which send butterfly on his stomach. Then the 'couples' reach the spotlight.

"Aaaahh…. O..Ommmnnnhhh…" Kaoru arched his back and closed his eyes tight, sipped in every joy.

Not enough of the shaking voice, Omi caress the same place over and over, drew back a little to push more into it.

"No, Omi…I wooooon't comeeeeee….*pant ..yet," again Kaoru tightening his grip on broad back.

"But I want you to. Come just for me," Omi whispered with shallow breath.

He was hard enough by his lover ministration not so long ago –or was it that long? He didn't know and not sure himself- and the way Kaoru's moaning his name was irresistible. It was as if he could come just by hearing his voice.

Kaoru couldn't held any longer. The friction between their body has much thing to do with his hardening member and Omi's teasing finger on his back sent another electric storm into his whole body.

Then he clenched his hands, dug into the skin, and bit Omi's collar bone, hard enough to prevent him to scream, hard enough to cause the other gritted his teeth. The ethereal feeling overwhelmed his whole body as if he was the stars that explode and causing another black hole to appear in the universe.

Omi felt the muscles tightening around his fingers for a moment before completely loose. He took the chance to add other fingers in and stretch the passage. He was partially happy that Kaoru was slick enough so he needn't apply additional lube.

Still hollow with his panting, Kaoru managed to open his eyes and met the gray one. There, he found the loving eyes he loved so much. Ignored how limp his body was, Kaoru lean closer as if they not close enough and round his arm on Omi's neck.

"You know…" he began with equally husky voice.

"…I red this book that once the star explode, then the core still load much much more energy. The energy never vanish, it just turn to another shape. This new kind of thing will suuuck.." as if mean what he meant, Kaoru moved so that Omi's finger buried deep inside him.

"..everything around it. Even the light, not to mention other particles. It was so deep that it would suck everything. People named it black hole," Kaoru ends his story with smile of satisfaction as his move had made his 'little fellow' come alive again.

"So good at physics are you?" Omi said lazily, returned the smile back.

"And, does it explain why this hole," Omi caught his lip, "and this hole," Omi stretch it wide, so painful that Kaoru cried.

"Are so eager?" Omi continued with smirk.

"Fill me. Let's found out what will happen once the holes was filled," Kaoru persisting himself to smirk within the pain he suffer.

With that, Omi made further move. He replaced his fingers with something that Kaoru would never complained of. Meanwhile, his nails dug on his shoulder to bear the pain, not that Omi mind since the tight hole around him almost scatter his concentration. It was so wonderful that he barely could suppress the urgent release when they just about to begin.

Their hollow sighs were as shallow as breath they took at that moment. Worlds was far forgotten, nothing else matter at that point. Kaoru's muffled cry soon replaced by sensual moans.

_The process was painful indeed. But then again, it heated up into something else, like stars spun inside my head and sent the spark throughout the entire body. The moments that only shared between us were special_

_It was because of you that make this so special. You are my special one, and knowing that I'm your only and forever yours… that this incomplete entity mean the world to you… oh, so happy I am._

.oOo.0Oo:Oo0oo.

Kaoru hesitantly knocked the door.

"Taka, it's me."

No reply comes from the chamber, Kaoru exchanged glance with his partner. Omi nodded and Kaoru strengthen his heart before touch the doorknob.

He initiated another words, "I'm in." as he turned the panel.

So much for their surprise, the door left unlocked. Confused, Kaoru opened the door before greeted by eerie silence and hollow shadows of the empty room. Unsure, Kaoru stepped further into his own room. There's no single sign of Takamaru's being. The bed was neat, so did the rest of the entire room. It certainly looked like just before the raven-haired man came to the academy and stayed in his room.

"He's gone," said the Pinknette as he search his older brother's goods around the room.

"This must be from him," Omi waving an envelope he found in the table.

Kaoru pulled out the letter.

"_By the time you read this letter, I'm already gone to Aomori. I'm sorry that there's not much I can do to help you. I hope you can take care of yourself from now on._

_Takamaru"_

Omi stayed silent for a moment. Now's not the time for him to speak, not that he want to speak either.

"Well, now we're all alone," Kaoru said in even voice. It sounds like he feel relieve but didn't like the fact that Takamaru was gone.

"Should we feel…happy?" Omi asked carefully.

The Pinknette seemed exhausted, "I don't…know. At least he should say goodbye."

"You could give him a call," Omi suggested out of his own liking. He shrugged at his own stupid idea. He cursed himself, didn't he liked it this way, keep his lover's pervert older brother as far as possible. Some part of his mind felt jealous at the sad face Kaoru made for his brother. Will the Pinknette made the same face if he missed him? Well, that's not the point because Taka and Kaoru have big fight yesterday.

"I don't feel like to call him. Besides, Aomori was her.. Aomori is the place where Kanoe family was. Perhaps, they prepare for the event now…" Kaoru seemed lost at his own thinking.

Once again, silent filled the space between the two lovers. Uncountable seconds passed by added more irritation within their dull heart. Then, words falling from Kaoru's thin lips as he re-tell the story from his point of view. His tired eyes closed in order to keep his voice even and steady, he didn't want to lost control of himself so that he could finished the lines.

_It's begin when I'm around six. We were in Aomori at that time, and they was our neighbor. We were close, Me and Takamaru played a lot with children from Kanoe family. They were Kazuma ni'chan and Kiyoko'chan. Kazuma ni'chan was the eldest of us, he's an outstanding young teen that promised bright future for both of his live and for family pride._

_He's in his last year of senior high school and his application to study aboard had been accepted by Oxford University. In a short way, he just simply perfect. He was so kind that everybody can't not like him. He was his family's favorite too._

_Then one day, it was when we're in one of our vacation together with them. Everyday was a joy, and filled with laughter for whole days. And it comes to an end, we had everything packaged and we're about to leave. The street was empty so I played there when suddenly a vehicle with high speed appear. I just watched as the car came closer, too stunned to move. Then the next thing is, I'm already on the road side. Kazuma ni'chan's arm around me._

_I treated in separate room but from what I've heard, he was death. Even tough the damage covered by insurance but the loss of family member never been easy for those who love him. Kanoe'san put the blame on me. if I weren't there then Kazuma ni'chan won't be died…_

_To calm him down, my father said that he'd gave one of Saionji's child to him to replace Kazuma ni'chan. That father would gave this child of Saionji to married his daughter. That child supposed to be me, the one that having Saionji's blood to filled the debt._

"That's how it begun," Kaoru ends his with a heavy sight.

It seemed like he was talking with the floor all the time, not able to lift his face at all. Meanwhile, Omi has lost in his thought while hearing the story. He has no right to blame Kaoru from what happened to him. Everybody knew that nobody should be blamed from what happen. It just natural for Kazuma to protect the child, just as natural as Kanoe's grieve from losing a son. Now, the problem turned into problems.

O.o

That's for this chapter. I'm so really really really sorry that it took looooong time to upload this chapter. I'm somehow stuck on making the sex scene –I want to satisfy my self by keep everything perfect- even tough the result not perfect as every human made did. But at least it satisfied me, the particular scene.

Thx for reading and this story was un-beta-ed so I would welcome everybody who like to beta this for me.

Sankyuuuu…


	10. baby romantica

Kaoru wake up when digital watch showed time that it was 08.45 already.

_No wonder I feel a bit hungry…_

The boy then lazily moved from his bed to open the windows and let the warm shine went through the sill. Let alone the refreshing breeze of upcoming winter wind. The skies were slightly grey with sorrowful aura as the background and the ground didn't seem friendly either. Soil grew hard these days while most of the plant wither in painful custom.

But those gloom thingy that surround him only made the contrast became sharper. Kaoru's smile was warmer that the sun itself. His beauty made every flowers shuddering in shy, somehow envied his graciousness. His face was gentle and content, after fought at the exam for a week, at least he got his freedom back. And today just the beginning of promised day for the Queen and his Knight.

The knock at the door start him.

"Kaoru, it's Omi," said the familiar voice from outside.

Kaoru decided to stay in his single room and Omi at his previous double room. He didn't want to let Omi sneak into his pants everytime. He made the exam as his excuse and now since the test was over, nothing comes to his mind to pull another good reason.

Slowly, Kaoru reach the door and open it slightly to reveal the more-than-ready-Omi in full view. It confused him why Omi wear brown long coat and sweater as if going to somewhere.

"You didn't forget, did you?" asked Omi said with his questioning look.

It took a while for Kaoru to catch the words.

"Crap!" was all Kaoru said to express that he did forget.

He rushed into bathroom and did his morning routine. Omi wandered into the entire room, the travel bag was stilling its body in the corner, took Omi's attention. Soon, he opened it to check if Kaoru had his clothes packed or not. Fortunately, he had.

!i!i!i!i!

_Flash back_

_It happen after the test when Kaoru told Omi that they must have a talk about the engagement. Since the exam was over, they have time to discuss it._

_They were sat at the pavement while watched baseball game at the small yard at the city. The teams showed their best to win the set of game._

"_I wonder if we could go on with our current status," said Kaoru which quickly swept away by the wind._

"_What do you mean?" Omi asked without turning his face to the boy next to him. His body was tense due to Kaoru's doubt about their love but he didn't want to lost his cool yet._

_Somehow, Kaoru glad that Omi didn't look straight at his eyes, "Average people wouldn't agree."_

"_That's not the point. You couldn't simply turned down by that, could you?"_

"_Sure…Their voice would never reach me. But what if someday you meet someone that you love…"_

_Before finished the sentence, Omi put a finger on his lips. At that time, Kaoru could only stare at Omi's eyes as if saying that it went the same for him. But those eyes he knew and loved also filled with overflowing feeling, that Omi has choose Kaoru to be his one and only love._

"_So, we're gonna continue this. Then what about Kiyoko? I don't want to hurt her either."_

_Kaoru turned his face to the ground before him. They still yearn for the score._

"_Does she love you?" ask Omi._

"_I'm not sure. She's always kind to me. We never talked about the engagement tough."_

"_What if you asked her?"_

"_And if she say yes?"_

"_We told her. I wish she's mature enough not to pester anyone for her liking."_

_Both of them then turned down their face, as if looked at grass was the most wonderful thing to do._

"_Let me talked to her," Omi said with fierce determinant._

_Reluctantly, Kaoru pulled out his phone and dialed Kiyoko's number. It didn't took long until the phone received at the other end._

"Hello."

"_Kiyoko'chan, it's Kaoru," he begun._

"Kaoru, it's been a while. How have you been?"

"_I'm fine, Kiyoko'chan, thank you. And what about you?"_

"I'm doing fine, thank you. I'm surprised that you called me out of the blue. Is there something matter?"

"_Well, actually…There's someone who want to talk with you."_

"Eh?"

"_He's Omi. You know? I often talked about him."_

"Sure…" her voice betrayed her. But Kaoru handed over the phone.

"_Kanoe'san, I'm Shichijou Omi. I don't meant to be rude but I'm Kaoru's lover."_

_Omi heard gasps before Kiyoko said words after a or two moment,_"Shichijou'san, I don't understand what do you mean by that."

"_I mean what I say. I and Kaoru love each other."_

_It took another while for the girl to respond,_"And what exactly you want by saying that to me?"

"_I want you to know that you love him as well."_

"I won't answer it. It's decided before our eyes, even I didn't have any right to…"

"_Kanoe'san…I'm not sure that you would accept a man who loves another man as your husband. Isn't that enough to cancel the engagement?"_

_Omi waited for her reply. However, it seemed that the girl didn't easy to dealt with._

"Let me talk to Kaoru,"_her voice firm._

_Omi gave the phone to Kaoru, "She want to talk with you."_

"Kaoru, do you understand that it's not my place to object what elder said?"

"_Yes."_

"Then you must already knew that I can't help with your condition. I already told them that I'm not ready and they persisted,"_she said it a bit angry._

"_Forgive me for troubled you, Kiyoko'chan."_

"I'm accept that. So, what are you going to do now? It must be complicated at your side,"_she sounded more calm and concern now._

"_I don't know. Maybe I'm not going to Aomori. I really didn't want to hurt you and anybody else. If I'm not…"_

"Don't say that. It's not your fault. Ni'chan would still do it even if it anyone else. Take care of yourself then."

"_Thank you, Kiyoko'chan. That means a lot to me."_

"That's okay. Bye, Kaoru. Good luck"

"_Bye."_

_After hung the phone, Kaoru sighed before look at the still played kids._

"_She scolded me, for you being intolerance at her position."_

"_Sorry, I didn't know that he has no right."_

_Then silent grew between them._

"_She's nice and kind," Omi brook the ice._

"_Yeah, she is. She even wish me luck."_

"_She would make it a good wife."_

"_Yeah, and good mother too."_

"_Hehehehe…"_

"_Hahahahaha…"_

_Both of them laugh at the grey sky above them. slowly it shaded in soft red hue._

"_And both of us__gonna be good fathers for our child," Omi placed his hands between pink strands that swaying in the air._

"_Sure," said Kaoru before smiled at him._

"_So, what about we go to my uncle's place? It's better than stay at dorm. He live alone at Tottori."_

"_I'd like too. But is it okay with him?"_

"_I'm sure that he would glad to see us there."_

The two holding their hands. Peoples eyed them for holding hands or their stunning face, or both. Now that Kaoru remembered it again, he felt rather uneasy.

"Omi, people staring at us," said Kaoru in low voice.

"I've thought that you were used in the spotlight all the time. Maybe you want to waving your hand too?" the silver haired teen teased him.

"Omi! It's not like that! How could you?!" his protest halted by a pout.

When Omi steal glances to his lover, he could see faint red across his bridge of nose. The view was too tempting to passed by. Kaoru really cute at that time. It's hard for him to believe that they were in Tottori now, far from their dormitory and typically ordinary live. More important, the Pinknette was with him instead at Aomori to attend his own en…

_No, since Kaoru here with me, that thing would never happen._

It took two hours by bus to reach the village where Omi's uncle live. Kaoru gasped while he caught the sight of wooden temple arc between the serene plantation. Even tough it was the end of autumn, the trees and bushes didn't look wither at all. Maybe they came from different species and or families of the ones he often met.

"Is this the place?" Kaoru couldn't hid his excitement.

Omi just silently nod at him which causing the Pinknette smile grew wider.

"Are you for real? I can't believe this!" he began chuckling as he stepped under the arc.

"I thought that you didn't like traditional house," Omi follow him behind.

"Well, not really… This is temple and I'm going to spent my night here! Is there any hidden room for… you know… maybe we could explore some secret…"

"Ahaha..haha.. we must ask him, then."

They began to climb up the stairs one by one while chatting happily. Meanwhile, a turquoise car slowly across the road. The passengers watch as the couple continues their little chit chats until they completely passed the temple's entrance. After the car away, Kaoru turned his back to the now empty road. Omi followed his gaze.

"Is there something?"

"No," Kaoru answered him doubtfully before went on with their light conversation, "Where were we?"

!i!i!i!i!

"Uncle, this is Saionji Kaoru. He is…" Omi was about to continue to introduce the boy but the old man cut him.

"Oh, so you were that Kaoru boy. I grew tired of hearing him saying Kaoru this Kaoru that everytime he went here," the half century aged man grin at the Pinknette.

Dumbfounded, Kaoru just smiled sheepishly after that comment, "Oh, really?"

"Uncle!" Omi cried from embarrassment. There're frown on his forehead.

"Nice to meet you, Kaoru."

"Nice to meet you too."

Kaoru couldn't help himself from not laughing at how Omi made a pout. Omi's right about his uncle, he's warm and very open person. His face showed peace and honesty, as expected from every average person in his position as head of the Ryouji temple. But the way his shoulder shaken as he laugh mesmerized Kaoru, he rarely met someone like him.

"You must be tired after the long drive but I didn't prepare anything except some snack on table."

"That would suffice, Old man. Are you going somewhere?" asked Omi while entered the house and wait for Kaoru to follow him.

"Yeah, yesterday daughter of my friend gave birth to baby."

"That's amazing!" Kaoru can't suppressed his excitement.

"Sure. Every living shape is wonderful. See you later, Kids!" the man stepped out from the door.

"Oh, Kaoru," the man popped up his head behind the door. The Pinknette suddenly lift his head and turn into him.

"Welcome to Tottori and make yourself comfortable."

"I will, thank you," he said with wide grin.

Then the old man completely leave both of them. his footsteps could be heard across the yard. Meanwhile, Omi steal glances to his lover that silently stood near the doorway.

"What's up?" asked Omi, his eyes showed worried.

Kaoru smiled before hugged the other teen, his hand hung loose on his waist with head lean on Omi's shoulder. Slowly, Omi caress his hair and inhale the scent that his lover.

"When will he back?" he stilled his movement although his stomach begun to churn.

"Miss him already?" Omi joked.

"Ow, come on…" Kaoru said between his chuckles, "You know me."

Omi lifted Kaoru's head and captured his eyes with his own, slowly he took the lead by motioned them to his room. Again, they shared the heated kiss on the way while their hands hungrily search for touches. Kaoru moaned as Omi's kisses found it's way behind his ear.

"I don't want he catches us in action," Kaoru pulled Omi away, his face flushed beautifully.

"I thought that you won't because we're on shrine," Omi teased him as a smirk formed on his lips.

"Well… maybe both…" he smiled sheepishly.

"Don't worry, he won't back till 3 hours from now," Omi opened the door behind Kaoru before paced inside the dim room and closed the door behind them.

!i!i!i!i!

Omi paced restlessly at the room. His head hung low and his breath uneven. His face mixed of anger, guilt, defeat, confuse, and lost. Yes, he lost the most precious person. And the worst thing was, he has no clue at all. Kaoru just simply disappear.

Omi left him alone inside the room. He wanted to make himself presentable after their make out session that afternoon. Therefore, after took a shower he made lunch for them both. He want Kaoru rest, or sleep, or something similar before waking him. He was surprised that the Pinknette no longer inside the room when he went back.

The bed was empty and a bit chilly, probably Kaoru gone while he was in the bathroom, which is in separate part of the house. The other thing that was gone with him is his cell phone, wallet and a piece of clothes while the rest are laid death.

He searched around the house to no avail. He was nowhere around the temple either, not inside the sacred chamber, not at storage room, and probably not lost on the forest around the area. Kaoru isn't stupid enough to leave the house without him noticing and end up lost in the forest. He won't need money to pay food in the forest or yes, he won't bring wallet if he didn't plan to go far from house.

No traces on soil surface, thanks for the late autumn that soil turned hard rock.

Omi a bit relieved when his uncle went back, at least he has someone to rely on. The man almost got heart attack when Omi told him about Kaoru's disappearance. Both did their best to search Kaoru around the wood in the first 5 hours till evening. Until he decided to wait at home as darkness veiled the village with its mighty.

"We must report his missing to police," Omi suddenly raise his head.

"No, we can't, we must wait until at least 24 hours. But is there any sign…you know… Maybe he forgot something and…"

"He'll call me," Omi persist.

"Oh, maybe his power off or something?"

"No! Kaoru won't go anywhere. He didn't show any sign that he want go to anywhere."

The man eyed his nephew suspiciously. He caught something odd with this situation.

"You'd better rest and save your energy for tomorrow. I'll stay wake in case he come home," the man save his thought for later.

Omi about to argue but his uncle raise his hand to stop him. On second thought, maybe he did need rest. The almost three hours trip and soon after that, their sweet moment together, are enough for him to rest whole night. More over, after the turn out event that drains his energy. But his mind won't sleep.

Because Kaoru just simply disappear.

Of course there's possibility that his Pinknette went back to Aomori without telling him and solving the problem alone. But Kaoru didn't seem have that thought, he seemed normal and nothing out of ordinary. That's why he won't sleep until he finds what happen was.

!i!i!i!i!

For whole world, another morning has came as the sign of new hope. It just works the same for Omi, new hope that Kaoru would be come back at any time now. He silently wait inside the room where he left Kaoru yesterday.

Most of all Kaoru's belonging was there, untouched.

If only he didn't leave the room, he sure that both of them would be sleeping with arms around each other. Reason is still blue.

A knock on the door made Omi frantically open it, wished that it was his lover. But it was another person. The man didn't miss the disappointment on his young face.

"So, he hasn't come back yet…" Omi murmured sadly, from a glance at the digital watch, it's already past noon by time.

"No, I've re-search again the whole area but he was no where. I'm gonna report his missing. It's time," the man said from his place.

"Let me come with you," said the boy voluntary, "I can give the police more information about him."

"Shouldn't you wait here in case he back?"

"Note will be sufficient. He can wait till we back."

It took 15 minutes to the nearest police station. People greeted Omi's uncle everytime they met others, it appears that he was famous amongst them. As if he was familiar with the place, he headed straight to the missing division.

"Morning, Kudou'sensei. What brought you here?" ask the young police kindly.

"I want to report about missing man," Omi's uncle said with a polite smile on his face.

"Sure. Who is this person?"

"He is my nephew's friend. They were at my house when it happened."

"Can you give us the detail about his missing?" the police asking again.

"We're tired from the trip so we slept at my room. It was around 3 pm when I woke up, he was sleeping at time I left him. I took shower and made us food. When I about to woke him, he wasn't there anymore. We searched around the temple and more but he was nowhere."

"Is there anything that missing with him?"

"His cell phone and wallet," Omi thought that his clothes didn't count since Kaoru wore nothing while he was sleep.

The man lifted his head, as if didn't believe the silver haired boy.

"Does he has family around here?"

"Then we won't be here now."

"Oh, sure. Who's his full name?" he kept writing.

"Saionji Kaoru," said Omi.

The man lift his head casually but the way he look at him made Omi sweat dropped, "And your name?"

"Shichijou Omi," he has no reason to lie.

"Okay, wait here for a moment," the police stood up and talk to more senior police.

The older man then moved to files attached at wall, he look at there while assessing the whole thing the younger police said. The next time, the older man stand in front of Omi while the younger at Omi's side. Omi didn't miss the fishy feeling about their odd stare directed at him.

"Are you Shichijou Omi? Saionji Kaoru's classmate?" ask the older police.

"Yes, I am," Omi rose from his chair, tried to digest the meaning behind the question.

"Saionji's family has reported the boy's missing since two days ago. One of them suspect you as the kidnapper."

The police's statement like a thunder in the middle of bright clear day.

"Wait, this must be mistake!" Omi cried out as the younger police grab his hand.

"Inspector Dojima, my nephew won't kidnap his own classmate, that's impossible," Kudou stare at the man.

"That's why we need to interrogate him, Kudou'sensei. Whether he wrong or right, we'll find out soon."

"But when I met the boy yesterday, he seemed happy and all. Why's so sudden?" Kudou can't understand it either.

"Kudou'sensei, we need your cooperation. As well as your, Kid. If it has nothing to do with you then we'll able to release you this evening. We'll inform you, Kudou'san," the man assured Omi's uncle which stand stupefied.

"Hajime, bring him there. Kusama will arrived soon."

"Yes, Dojima'san. This way, Boy," the police politely guided Omi to interrogation room.

"Don't worry, uncle, they will prove me innocent," Omi cried behind his shoulder at the man who smiled couragingly at him.

!i!i!i!i!

In another place, Kaoru stirred from his deep sleep. His body feel heavy as well as his throbbing head. He was about to fall for another sleep when he felt that he was alone, without Omi by his side. How long has he sleep? The Pinknette sat up before realization slipped into his mind one by one.

It's not the room he supposed to share with Omi. He wears a yukata, which he didn't remember why and since when. Then his eyes went through wooden windowsill, outside the house was wither trees. Everything seemed so different now…

Suddenly his heart felt cold as he watches snowflakes fall from the sky one by one in silence which seemed lasting forever. Unable to deny a hollow that suddenly appear on his heart, he felt vulnerable and miserable.

As if knowing what await before him, he let his tears falling, as silent as the snow outside.

* * *

It's all for this chapter. Review would be welcome… This story will be over after two or three more chapters. I write an extra chapter so that it will finish before valentine, at least that I've wished for. I didn't correct this chapter so please bear the mistake about grammar and all.

Until then!!! :D


	11. white lilies

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Heaven and didn't want to. I'm enough with people calling me 'stray' just by writing fanfic.

a/n: I read a joke today and I feel I just have to share it with you all.

Only difference between a priest and a homo

Priests say: AMEN

Homo: ahhhhhhhhhh …….. men…

Did you laugh?? Whatever it wasn't my creation.

Now, let's into the story..

* * *

Kudou took a deep breath as he received a call from police which saying that Omi released because Kaoru had been found and Omi proved innocent. He hurriedly went there to pick up the boy that evening. The old man didn't say anything as he look gloomy shade all over the boy. Whatever it was, it's not as simple as he thought before. Only if he known the real matter, then what? He asked himself. At least as an adult, he could give the boys more rational advice.

"Omi, I know this isn't easy but will you let me know?" said the man once they arrived at the shrine, they not even outside the car.

Omi shifted his look at his uncle's forehead. He want to avoid that question if possible but he knew the man better to at least give proper explanation without revealing too much. However, he shrug and growl a bit until he sure that it was really fine to tell, from his point of view.

"I… We were friends, he's my first friend here in Japan, you knew that," Omi began with reluctantly, he talked as if someone has choke him to death.

The man didn't made any movement, indicated how seriously he took whole conversation. And Omi sure that this is gonna be another long night.

"And now we're lover," Omi paused in case his uncle want to gave comment about this.

He caught emotions in that man's face, surprised, but the rest he didn't know. The man hid his emotion very well. As he stay quiet, Omi decided to go on with the confession.

"That, until later when his brother told me that Kaoru has a fiancé, chosen by his father. Kaoru object it, that's why we're here. He didn't want to attend his official… which held this winter."

Kudou took all the information, he hardly restrained himself from punch the boy in front of him at first. Not that he didn't want to do it after know the whole story.

"This is wrong in many ways, you know," he said after one or two moment of silence. Now the heavy atmosphere seemed able to choke them both.

"I know," Omi replied shortly with desperate sigh. This isn't easy since the first place.

"I'm not against same sex relation, but this is no longer about both of you. This includes his family and the fiancé's family. You far too young to involved in this, everybody would likely against you," the man caught the bare discomfort on Omi's face.

So he changed the subject, "What about the girl?"

"She willing to help us but she's not in position to object either."

Then a long pause filled the space between them before Kudou begin from the basic again.

"Do you think that Kaoru went back to his family and…" he didn't want to finish the line for it will hurt his nephew more than already he got.

"No way, he won't leave without telling me. I have feeling that this is Saionji's family doing. They kidnapped Kaoru and threw all the blame to me," Omi hung his head low, he is really angry to Saionji's family and himself.

"How is that even possible?" not able to imagine a family will kidnap their own child except in the TV.

"Of course it is! They're one of the richest family and conservative too. It's easy for them to hire someone or group of peoples to spy us and took him! They have someone who didn't bother to play dirty as long as his parent happy!"

The way Omi cried out his feeling, scared the old man. He never saw Omi like this before, not since he knew the boy. However wrong he was, Omi still a heart broken man for once. And heart broken never left someone with good feeling.

This is far more serious than he expected it to be. He thought that kidnapped-their-own-child just happen on sappy drama TV. Even tough the engagement was forced, he didn't thought that Omi's friend's family will go this far.

"What do you plan now?" instead of lecturing the soon to be young man further, Kudou took the neutral position.

"I'll go to Aomori, after him. I'll take him back," the silver haired boy said with fierce determinant.

Kudou could look ember on his usually peaceful eyes.

"It's not that easy as it sounded. Moreover, isn't this the best way for him? Not every people would go easy with your case."

"We're old enough to choose what's best for us. We're old enough to deal with consequences. I won't give up unless he ask me to."

"You know, I'm worried that something might happen to you. This not even begins yet and you're suspected as kidnapper. Your life still young. Thinking more about it."

"I've thought about this thousand times, Uncle. Besides, I need my reason to life."

!i!i!i!i!

Kaoru sat behind the glass of the only window at that room. It's fogged outside, even the snow began to accumulate on the sill. He's completely trapped in that room, alone. Outside the glass, there're new installed iron bars, bound him into the room forever. Of course the door won't open from his side.

He tried many times to break the wood to no avail. His screaming didn't work well either, it feel as if he live alone in the building, the worst of all. But he knew that someone will come and see him eventually, whoever want to take advantage of his very existence.

He learnt so much while waiting aimlessly. Nature told him that he was in another part of Japan, in the north. There's no way that it's snowing at Tottori yet. The temperature too cold and sunshine seemed to dim and sorrow for middle day.

Kriee..t

The door suddenly opens, snapped Kaoru from his numb mind. His heart clenched as he saw a lone figure stand there stared at him. His fists tighten on his side.

"Please… tell me that this isn't true…" the Pinknette hissed through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry…" said the man, his head hung low, lost its pride.

"You of all people…Why, Taka-nii'chan? Why you?" he whispered angrily to the thin air through the trembling lips. Tears silently gather at the edge of his eyes, ready to fall any moment.

"I want to make you happy, believe me!" the man has pained look all over his face.

Slowly, Kaoru averted his body so that he didn't see the man anymore, "Did it looked like I'm happy now?"

"Kaoru…"

"Leave! Please leave me alone…"

Takamaru didn't dare to advanced his step. He knew when to stop, Kaoru's not ready yet. Maybe later, he thought.

"I'll be back later," he said before do as his little brother say.

He was at a loss again. Only this time he was alone. If before, he still able to see Omi, now he can't unless he go back to school and told his love that he was abused by his own family.

His shoulder shaking from restrained sob, at least he realized what was ahead of him. First, he will not able to see Omi in few days. Second, he won't be released until it's time for him to go back to school. Third, he will officially engage, like it or not. Fourth, his time together with Omi will last only until graduation.

Outside, the snow silently falling from sky. Kaoru envied them, the snow that will eternally attached to Earth. No matter what it changes into, it will eventually fall to earth. The snow will someday melt and disappear from surface, or maybe vaporize and leave the earth. But will come the day when it will fall again as snowflakes, as raindrops, as dewcrystal, over and over…

And the earth will embraced them together with its warmth again and again…

!i!i!i!i!

_I need my reason to life_

That's what the boy said to his uncle that night. That was the same sentence that he repeated to himself since then. That was the same sentence which seemed become real each time his heart echoing. That was the same sentence that guides his instinct to search down for his loathed rival, Hideaki.

His database includes student council member's address. Omi kept that in order to tease him someday but he needs him right now, to find his beloved.

"Is this Nakajima Hideaki's house?" ask Omi as he arrived at a grand house.

A middle aged woman with kind face opened the door for him. "Yes," she said.

"Is he here? Please, Ma'am, I need to meet him," Omi asked her desperately.

The woman rarely had his son's fried came to house. Not that she suspect the handsome young man before him, it was more of his motherly instinct that made her heart fell for the miserable looked boy.

"Please come in," the woman said before went into somewhere in the house.

Not long and Hideaki appear with surprised look on his face which soon replaced by annoyed look, "What are you doing here? Don't you see I'm busy to prepare the entrance exam?"

"I have none to rely on," Omi admitted his lost.

"Oh, that's rare for you being polite," Omi's naked emotion somewhat excited Hideaki, he wonder what make Omi came although he could guess.

"Kaoru's gone," Omi said that explained everything to him.

"It has nothing to do with me. He's yours, remember?" this is out of expectation but Hideaki not willing to make it easy.

"I need my reason to life," again that sentence came out from his parted lips.

Hideaki' system went off for some moment. He didn't think that Omi's serious with the whole lovey dovey thing. Not that he didn't saw that on their eyes before, he's more surprised at the fact that Omi said it himself to him. If it was him, Hide wouldn't let his own weakness spotted by other that easy. Enemy nonetheless. Well, maybe the things turned into out of control, the last thing mused him back at academy was the fact that Kaoru deal with something.

He planned to use it to tease Omi but Kaoru's brother spit it to Omi's face right before he leave. He had a small chat with Niwa about that and to his surprise, Niwa asked them to get along well at least once before they leave, so much against his will. Niwa had paid it mercilessly.

"What should I do?" he ask at least with shrugged shoulder.

"I need your help to hack student's database, and whereabout of Saionji house at Aomori."

"What I'll get in return?" Hideaki smirk's grew wide, it didn't convince Omi slightly but he has no other choice.

"Whatever you want that I'm able to fulfill," Omi stare at the other boy, resolution and determination flamed his usually calm grey eyes.

"Okay, follow me," Hideaki said casually, Omi knew what kind of man he was, they're quite similar in some ways anyway.

But similarity didn't mean that they will do the same thing. Deep within his heart, he envied Omi a bit-just a very little bit. Omi has found someone who he'll devoted his life for. Hideaki hasn't found that person yet, maybe he already met the person but he still didn't feel that way. Not yet.

…

He wished that he would find his fated person soon…

His mind still fresh from what happen when they finally found the address. Storm that previously clouded Omi's face, brighten a bit. He smiled when Hideaki checked it out by calling the phone number of the same address and the result was positive, that it indeed Saionji's house.

After that, Omi willingly let his body devoured by Hideaki. Hideaki didn't recognize it at first but he saw someone else in Omi's gaze that wasn't him. This never happened before and somehow he felt rejected. Whatever he did, didn't cease the shadowy figure that Omi kept searching with his heart, even tough Omi didn't scream it out loud, nor whispered his name, Hide knew who's his mind belongs to.

His plan to toyed the other boy's feeling failed completely. Even when he fall asleep, Hide which hasn't sleep at that time, Omi crying for his Queen. The tears streaming silently along his cheek. And Hideaki somehow touched by the scene before him.

Omi is beautiful indeed, he admitted. It's different from Kaoru's gracious beauty, not kind of sluttery he used to tease Niwa either. It was his love and loyalty that made him beauty. And now Hideaki felt another jealousy, this time for the Pinknette.

_Is there someone that will love me the way Omi love Kaoru?_ He asked himself.

!i!i!i!i!

Omi stop behind the tree, close enough to see the front gate.

"They sure rich bastard," Hideaki commented not so far behind him.

Omi prefer to ignore this, he is quite shocked by the new side of Saionji's side he hasn't knew up till now.

"This one's too striking for your taste, let's search another entrance," Hideaki walked away. Soon Omi followed him.

Hideaki made contact with Niwa about the current situation that night. To Niwa's surprise, Hideaki ask him to join as their last time together as a team. The way Hide said that it would entertain them before entering the long and bored adult world mused him. Thus, Niwa managed to get them transportation to get to Kaoru's place and get along with the plan.

After they walked surround the long and tall fence, their effort not gone to waste. Somewhere deep in the frozen forest, a tree seemed broken and the log fall upon the fence, made a natural bridge for them. This without doubt smoothen their penetration into the house.

"I'll in first. I won't let you ruin the plan," Hideaki stated firmly as he placed grip on nearest branch. Slowly, he climbed the fallen tree. Carefully, he stepped onto slick bark which previously covered in snow. Once he was in position able to peek inside the fence, several houses, traditional type all of them, came into sight.

He didn't saw anyone this far in the snow ground and assuming from the position of the house complex, they seemed in the hidden and farthest part from any kind of visitor. He made a move as a sign for Omi to follow him. He moved to the most secure place before jumping down and then quickly hid behind the tree as he examine the situation further.

Everything went fine so far. Omi following him close, they quietly move between the house and look for the house where Kaoru supposed to be. That is when Hideaki hear sound from window above his head level. It was unmistakably woman's voice and a young one.

"Please don't say it again, Nii'san. I knew that he is stronger than he seemed. Let's have faith in destiny," she said shootingly.

"Now, I think this is the time," she added cheerfully.

Hideaki's intuition was always sharp, this time he has feeling that they should follow whomever the voice belonged to, as if her voice will guide them to what they've been searching for.

From aside, soon they saw a girl in thick colorful yukata came out from the lithe house, carefully walk in open corridor which connected it to the supposed-to-be-main house. She's not alone, beside her, a man in black suit which seemed too familiar for him.

Hideaki just about to ask Omi about the possibility that she's Kaoru's fiancée when the junior run passed him. Hide just watch in horror as the maddening boy marched toward them and in a moment, Omi sent a punch right at the man's face. The girl success in avoid the sudden attack by quickly lowered her body as reflex defense.

A soft thud and moment later the man in black fall backward. His article covered in snow. He isn't move yet after the previous hit when Omi approach him, eye blood shot pointed at him.

"Omi," at least the man able to give response to his attacker right when Omi grabbed his collar. He's more than ready to send another punch.

Hideaki too stupefied to react when peoples came from everywhere and surround them. Some already pulled Omi away from Takamaru with great resistance.

"Let go of me! You deserve more than that!" Omi cried still struggling hard when one of those men took initiative to kick his legs and push his body down, face almost touch the ground if his hair not pulled from behind.

"How come you sell your own brother for your convenience?!" this sentence made Takamaru snap his eyes wide open.

"It's not…" Takamaru tried to defend himself when it trailed off unfinished.

"What? After what you did and now you not admit that? I'm sure that you're one of thug that steal him from me!! Kidnap him and threw the blame on me, what so brotherly you were.."

"Stop all this fuss!" the girl's voice pierce the commotion, "Taka Nii'san, change your clothes."

Takamaru seemed hesitant until the girl push him firmly, "Now."

_Wow, what a brave girl_, Hideaki thought.

"You must be Shichijou from yesterday," she began with sweeter voice.

Omi didn't say a thing, just look straight at her kind brown eyes. She's really brave for not unnerving under Omi's intense stare at her presence. Otherwise, she seemed more composed than Omi at that time.

"What's your point by coming here? If you take Kaoru by force, what differences between you and Taka nii'san?" the way she compared Omi and Kaoru's big bro made the fallen boy averted his eyes.

"This is important for both of our family, I won't forgive you for disgracing Saionji family more than this. Your action may cause Kaoru to go trough harder time with his family, it's enough for his father to cut any relationship. Do you have any idea how difficult is that?"

Her stern words stabbed Omi's heart. In this world, he wished for Kaoru's happiness above all. In the background, Hideaki silently praise the girl. Kiyoko's heart melting at saw such pained look at Omi's face. The boy was older than her, desperately searching for his lost lover, which quite romantic in her opinion.

"Please…" this time the girl kneel before Omi. Her eyes kind and trustworthy, more so her calmer and now gentle voice,"…gave our parent time to realize that you two meant your words. There's still plenty of time, if you two really treasured each other. I don't know what will happen in the future but you can keep my word that I'll return him to you one day."

"Besides, there's one year left before graduation, right?" she winked affectionately.

Omi looked at her bitterly, silently pleading that he still has better option. But she's right, there's one year left for them. it didn't sound that bad now.

"Until that day, would you trust me to take care of him?" she smiled, almost as bitter as him.

He has no better choice, so Omi nodded with closed eyes. He loosens his stiff muscle, knowing that his fight will be in vain eventually.

"Minna'san, please walked him into entrance. Don't do them any harm," she asked as the men pull up Omi to his feet.

Hideaki smiled secretly at the scene as once again Omi who seemed to obey the girl suddenly turn around and run to the opposite direction. He run to where the party will took place and open the door.

There, Omi watched in the farthest end of the room, sat his lover in traditional noble cloth. His Pinknette looked like a beautiful man inside painting of Heian era. Their eyes intercepted for brief moment.

Through his smile, Omi saying his promise, _I don't care. I'll catch on you again. I decided not leave you, remember?_

And Kaoru's smile are sort of, _I remember, until that time_.

Then, Omi arrested by some men, the door pushed to disconnect their world. Cruelly separate two hearts by single swift movement.

!i!i!i!i!

That night, Omi spent his night on cell. This time he arrested because disturbing Saionji's residence, sneaking into house without permission, stalking Kaoru, and an attempt to kidnap Kaoru. The difference is he's not alone. Hideaki was there for almost same reason, much to his dismay.

It's somewhere around morning when they have guess, a man which Omi had attack yesterday. When he appeared, his bruised cheek covered with white patch. Omi didn't felt slight of pity on him.

"You make everything difficult yourself," Takamaru said coldly behind the iron bars.

"What do you want now? Another punch in your distorted head?"

Takamaru remain calm seeing the teen consumed by his own anger, "I suggest you to forget him now. There's no chance anymore after your stupidity."

"I won't. Thank you."

Takamaru turned silent now, he never able to get along with this boy. He wonders how Kaoru can handle him, and fall for him was beyond his logic.

"I won't back, so does Kaoru. You'd better take care of yourself from now on."

"I understand you won't back, but Kaoru… What do you guys plan with him this time? Isn't it enough already?!" Omi scream angrily with every air that filled his lungs.

"You'll find out soon. Don't forget that it's partially your doing," with that Takamaru left the noise behind.

"Wait! Takamaru! Damn, back here, you bastard!!" Omi screamed to no avail.

!i!i!i!i!

* * *

And that's all for this chapter. I think this is the fastest chapter I've ever write, but I didn't re-read it or correct any mis-spelled word. I also apology if this one seemed monotone, I'm not able playing with words in the time given as I have essay and another fic to do.

Thanks for sticking this far and your support, Ree'chan! You're one of my reasons keep uploading this fic :D And other writer with their great fics that gave me inspiration *_*

I never planned Hide to appear in this chapter but as I typing words, the way they act were faaaar from my original concept. It works the same with Kiyoko, which surprised me, she's out of my original concept too :p But I'm glad that she keep neutral.

Now, little question, which one you think will suit Omi when he working? A manager? Excutive manager? And, do you prefer Kaoru's hair short cut? Keep it the same length? Getting longer? Please give reason for each option so that I can consider it. Your answer will used for ending.

And, thank you for reading. Would you be kind person by give me review?


	12. wood eagle reprise

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gakuen Heaven. The italics were lyric of Lullaby from Noir by Kaida Yuriko.

a/n: Thanks to bibixiaobaobei. THiaLieN, moga-moga kali ini kamu puas, dan kamu tahu? I still hardly believe that you read my Phantom that much. You'd better not joking around, but it made me happy so… thankie… :D

Special thanks to Reechan XD for advice, betaing, reviewing, supporting, and helping me with important details. Bear hug for you!! XD

Now, let's into the story…

* * *

Kaoru never felt this hopeless in his entire life.

He was down when he decided to move from Omi's life, few months ago before he realized how much Omi meant to him. He was so stressed out and lost direction. His body aching with pain anytime he thought the other boy. He barely ate at that time, his body and mind had rejected the reality.

At that time, he also stressed out and lost direction. But he didn't have any choice to break his own body now. Like living in a different dimension, not lost into complete oblivion but not fully awaken either. So surreal.

World still has its own color, so vividly dancing that sometimes it's too striking for his eyes. Unconsciously, he draws himself into his own made world. It filled with serene pastel color and sepia. Sometimes it's pitch black when he wake in the middle of night. Sometimes it's just plain white when he supposed to be asleep.

_the snow in the air to sing me a lullaby_

_my winter, come hither to me_

Kaoru want to run to him at that time. Omi was there on the door, he sure that he would be able to reach him. But he stilled on his place by Omi's smile that belongs to him, only him alone. The moment when they met, clinging to the promise to meet each other again soon.

And that moment supposed to be when the new season begin at spring. That moment supposed to be at Academy. It supposed to be happen if Kaoru's father not saw confidence on his son's eyes.

But the man did.

And anger fed his soul.

_The dark nights to come_

_So, kiss me for good-bye  
Sing for your love, gone so far in the past_

_Kaoru still prisoned at that room after the whole procession over. The sight of Omi at that door gave him hope, ensured him that everything's would turn be just fine. Now Kaoru no longer tried to sneak out, otherwise he patiently wait at his own room._

_Kiyoko's visit somehow eased his loneliness. She said that she was surprised by Omi, a lot._

"_It's just romantic, you know?" she began with lower voice. As if she want to grasp each moment from her point of view._

_show me the flowers invisible_

_sing me the hymns inaudible_

_Her eyes gazing at nowhere particular, "The knight in shining armor fought the Troll and Ogre before reach the castle. Then, from bottom of castle, he saw his Princess up there on the highest tower. There's still much obstacle to go through but he didn't give up yet."_

"_Wait, I ain't princess!" Kaoru protested with red bridge across his nose._

_I'm a Queen, Kaoru added in his heart._

_That time she pulled back to reality. She smiled teasingly, "Oh, really? I don't believe that. Although both of you are 'male' I'm pretty sure that someone supposed to be less dominant and…" she trailed off._

_By time Kaoru peek at her, she blushed furiously. Then she turned her face to face Kaoru once again with more gentle smile this time without any intention, "So, how far are you doing until this point?"_

_This time, it's Kaoru's turn to blush furiously which made the girl laugh in amusement._

_the wind is my voice_

_the moon is my heart_

_Omi took a deep breath after they released from the jail. Niwa pick them outside the building. Cheeky smile on his content face._

"_How was the one night cell together?" he peeked through corner of his eyes to Hide._

"_Very fun," said the dark blue haired boy with wide grin in his darkened figure. The way he act sent chill down Niwa's spine. Somehow, he prefer the grumpy Hideaki more than the smiling Ma'Ou._

"_So, what are you going to do now?" Niwa changed the subject, carefully not pitied the other boy or he'll get another glare._

"_I don't know. Perhaps back to academy early," he replied with unfocused gaze. He felt his stomach churning anytime he repeat Taka's word back then the night before, about Kaoru's not going back._

"_Okay, I'll drive both of you back to your house first," Niwa's words like a wind passed in his ear._

_Only if Omi knew what Taka mean by that, then he would chase his love again instead back to academy. But Omi didn't know…_

_come find me, I'm on every hills and fields_

_I'm here…_

_ever your near…_

_Kiyoko accompanied him while they had vacation __in Michigan__. She dragged Kaoru along the way to hunt china and teapot at auction. That's until she had to go back to Japan alone._

_Kaoru didn't get it at first as his father said it firmly, once he asked why didn't he return with her._

"_What do you mean by I won't go back to Japan? I have to study, remember?" ask Kaoru bewildered._

"_You'll continue to study here. I'd school arranged for you so you needn't back there yet," the man with unmoving decision was about to close the door when he stop at the doorway, "I'm sure you will catch up with the lesson."_

"_Why so sudden?" Kaoru unable to hide his fear any longer, his voice barely audible with snow storm outside._

"_That's obvious," he said before as he wait another question his son asked him._

_But since Kaoru didn't ask anything, he informed him another, "From now on your access will be limited. I'd bodyguard designated for you."_

"_For how long?" Kaoru didn't dare to hope too high._

"_It depends on," with that, the man leave the room._

_Soft click of key lock soon followed. Once again, Kaoru left alone in the room._

_sing for your love, gone so far in the past_

_pray for the world, that you may always in peace_

_Omi wonder why Kaoru didn't appear on the day before the school begins, or the day the school begin, or the following day. He wait, just stare at the empty table that supposed to be his. He afraid that something might happen to Kaoru, just like the Halloween months ago._

_Then, between his restless day, he caught Keita's sad glimpse while watching him. It's just coincide, he thought at first, but way red headed boy react when Omi caught him staring at him. Then Keita averted his face too fast, like cold water splashed to his face._

_People normally, won't turn that fast unless knowing something. His suspicions grew as Keita smile wryly at him and seem unsettled with his seat as Omi studied him more. Of course it's natural if the boy knew one or two things from Kazuki, the headmaster. So, he asked him once the class ended for the day._

"_Do you know something about Kaoru?" Omi asked, hardly calmed himself._

_Kazuki lowered his face before look straight at him, "Due to his father's request, he transferred to another school."_

"_Another school… Where?"_

"_In US."_

_And Omi felt devoid suddenly._

"_That's not true… That's not…" he unable to finish as he fell to the floor with aching chest._

_the snow in the air to sing me a lullaby  
the angel of rebirth is here_

The sky is still in early evening, leaving behind colors in the clouds when Omi closed the door behind him. The time tickle bit by bit and what's beyond that might still unknown but he knew for certain that he alarm clock will not ring soon. The future that lost his beloved has just begun.

Automatically, he put his bag on desk and changed his clothes when he felt his cell phone. He flipped it open and dialed number he knew by heart.

_The number you are calling is not active or outside the service area. Please try again later or leave your message after the beep._

_BEEEP…_

"Happy birthday to you… Happy birthday to you… Happy birthday dear Kaoru… Happy birthday dear love…" he hummed it against the phone.

"Hey, How are you doing? I wish that everything's fine there. Heh, time went so fast and it's your birthday again. Too bad that we can't celebrate it together but I'm glad because frankly I haven't buy anything for you yet. Instead, tell me what you want by time you hear this message…"

Then Omi felt his heart clenched tight, so tight that he hardly able to breath, "I… I miss you…" he said between his choke.

Then he hung off, shoulders shaken as his body gave into silent sob. He cling into the phone, as if hold dear his life.

He really wanted to hear Kaoru's voice now, wanted him to hold his miserable heart. He wanted to return his broken and fallen eyes to Kaoru once again. He wanted to say it out loud but the voice that calls him from his already dried and sore throat gets erased easily by the wind before reach him.

Suddenly, his alone one night disappeared into what seemed as thousand nights. They were too long… While the days when they speak to each other seem like one night's dream.

Kaoru stare at the snowfield, his heart not prepared for the reality. Yet it took so much from him. He wanted to hear the nostalgic hum of Omi's voice, even through the phone. He wanted to remember Omi's tender words at least, but his not given any time to say goodbye.

He afraid that he'll unconsciously start forgetting Omi little by little as he goes. Without any remembrance of him, he afraid that their memory will vaporize to distance that separated them. He didn't know where fate would lead him to. Future still as dark as his broken heart.

Omi was nowhere to be found around him as the other just unable to reach him.

_so let all your pain sleep within the husha-by  
so close to you_

* * *

f/n: okay, this supposed to be the last chapter and also sort of prelude for the following title. So, this is end of this chapter but the story not ended just yet…:3

I decided to write the real ending in separate title, which I've upload by time you read this fanfic. Thank you so much for reading and it wouldn't kill to be nice person by give me review instead of valentine gift :D

Happy Valentine!!!


End file.
